A father and a home
by Fae the Queen
Summary: What happens when a green skinned orphan is invited to spend two weeks during lurlinemas with the Wizard?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first multi=chapter fic on here. Please be kind in reviews and no flames please! Other information you need to know for this story: Nessa and Elphaba are not sisters. Frex is not Elphaba or nessa's father. Instead, he runs the orphanage. The Wizard is not a really old man, more like mid-40's. Melena is not the girls' mother, but is the Wizard's assistant. **

It was a dark snowy night in the Emerald City. Most of the city's inhabitants were asleep, save for one emerald skinned teenager sitting at the window of the Emerald City Municipal Orphanage. As she sat there alone with her thoughts, the silence was broken by a small voice.

"Mamma. Mommy!"

"Son of a …"

"shut up!"

"Nessa, wake up and shut up!"

"Oh leave her alone!" Other voices rose in annoyance at having their sleep interrupted. With a sigh, Elphaba rose from her perch next to the window.

"SHUT IT! Lay off of her. If Thropp wakes up he'll get pissed then we are all in for it!" Elphaba cried. Turning back to Nessa, she tried to soothe the distraught child. "It's ok Nessa. It was just another nightmare."

"I want my mommy and daddy," whimpered Nessa.

"Slight problem with that! We ain't got moms or dads!" snapped Milla rudely. "And we aren't ever going to have them! That's why we're called orphans!"

"Shut up! I'm not an orphan!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Elphaba's outburst. "My parents are alive and someday they are going to come get me out of this hell hole."

"Yeah! Elphaba has a note that proves it!" Nessa stuck out her tongue at Milla. "Will you read it to me Elphaba? PLEASE?"

Elphaba smiled, unable to resist Nessa's angelic face.

"Ugh here we go again." Milla rolled her eyes, but settled into her bed to get comfortable and listen to Elphaba as she started to read.

_Please take good care of our little darling. Her name is Elphaba. She was born April the 18__th__. We will be back to get her soon. We have left half of a silver locket around her neck and kept the other half, so that when we come back you will know that she is our baby. _

The other orphans joined in and started reciting the note from memory with Elphaba. When she was finished, they all started laughing, especially Milla.

"Do you want to sleep as a person tonight or a toad?" Elphaba asked Milla, who continued to sneer at the green skinned girl.

"Now get to sleep! All of you! I know these don't mean anything to youl, but to me they mean hope! They are everything to me! They're proof I have parents."

"yeah right! Who would love a green bean like you?" Milla glared at Elphaba.

Elphaba ignored her and continued to put Nessa back to bed.

"You really think they're out there?"

"Yep, and someday I'm going to meet them."

"Will you sing for me about your parents?" Nessa's request was accompanied by her best puppy dog eyes.

Elphaba sighed and nodded.

"Move over little one" Nessa did so and made room for Elphaba, who started to sing softly.

Later, after everyone had settled down to sleep again, Elphaba moved back to the window, thinking on what she had just told Nessa about her dreams of a family.

"He may be pouring her coffee. She may be straightening his tie. Somewhere in a house hidden by a hill, she's sitting playing her piano, while he pays a bill." She snorted at the thought. "It all sounds so normal, so why did they give me up? Is it because I'm green? Whatever. I told them all my parents will come for me, but I've been here sixteen years. If they haven't come for me now, well, I doubt they ever will. At least the part about their only mistake was giving up me…I think."

On that depressing thought, she walked over to her bed, grabbed her pillow case and started stuffing all of her possessions into it, which admittedly was not much. With her belongings packed, she ran.

"If they aren't going to come for me, I will try to find them." That was the resolute thought running through her head as she wandered around the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow thanks for the reviews guys! Here is the next installment!**

Elphaba walked through the deserted streets of the Emerald City, shivering in her threadbare black dress. "Ok, now what? I can't just go around aksing people if they know my parents. Its just not going to work in a place the size of this city!

"Why in Oz did I not stop and steal Frex's cloak?" Elphaba wondered. "oh yeah, cuz he's a light sleeper and he would have caught me for sure!"

The hours dragged by and Elphaba still had no idea where to start on her quest for her parents. She had been walking for several hours when she decided to stop and curl up in the shelter of some trees in the park.

"I'll rest for just a few minutes, then get going again."

Several hours later, the teenager awoke to the bright sunlight shining on the pristine white snow all around her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. As she got her bearings, a movement drew her attention. Looking down, she saw a small snow monkey limping his way towards her. On closer inspection, she saw his paw was bleeding.

It looked up at her sudden movement and started to draw away.

"Hey! It's ok! I won't hurt you." Moving slowly, Elphaba reached towards the little monkey and drew him against her chest. Reaching down to the skirt of her dress, she tore off a strip and wound it around the injured paw. The little monkey looked up at her and she could have sworn she saw it smile.

"HEY YOU!" A sudden shout startled Elphaba and she looked up to see the animal patrol people advancing on her.

"Give us that monkey! He's a nuisance and needs to be taken care of."

Elphaba looked up at the man in horror. Thinking quickly, she lied, "Please sir! He's my pet and I lost track of him. He didn't mean any harm! I promise I will look after him better!"

"Your pet huh? Well then, what's his name?"

Elphaba hesitated for a moment, thinking she was trapped, when suddenly an idea came to her.

"Chistery. His name is Chistery."

"All right then. I'll let it go, just this once. If I catch him causing any more problems, well you know the consequences."

Elphaba gulped and nodded, her stomach sinking in relief that she was able to help this monkey.

"All right Chistery, let's go. I am determined to find my parents, and you are now my companion." With that the two set off on their quest once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OK here you guys. Next chapter. Oh, and for those of you I promised, Fiyero is in this chapter, albeit briefly. **

As Elphaba wandered the city with her new monkey friend, she was unaware that her fate was about to change for the better. High up in the Emerald Palace where the Wizard lived, a man and a woman sat talking.

"Well Melena, what does my schedule look like today?" Melena looked down at the file in her hands, and read off the schedule in her efficient manner.

"Sir, you have breakfast with the Gilikin Prime Minister at 9, then a council meeting with your advisors at 12:30. Sometime this afternoon, the Vinkun King and his son will be arriving to spend some time in the palace."

"Ah yes, young Fiyero is learning how to run a country so he can take over for his father when he steps down, am I correct? A fine young man, and he will make a fine ruler when his day comes." The Wizard looked at his assistant with a boyish grin on his face. Melena said nothing and just waited patiently, dreading what was to come next.

"And what of the daily approval ratings you insist must be measured?"

"Your Ozness, sir…"

"Well, what is it Melena? I don't bite you know. Spit it out."

"Well, sir, it seems your popularity is dwindling very quickly. The Munchkins are afraid that this winter is going to be too long, thus preventing them from planting their crops on time for a successful harvest, the Quadlings are upset over rumors of mines going in, and I won't even go into what the headmistress of Shiz is getting into a snit over now. Just know that you need to pacify her, or she will make a powerful enemy to be against you."

"Very well, what do you suppose I do, besides dealing with worried munchkins, angry Quadlings and an ornery educator?"

"If I may be so bold sir…"

"What? Of course! You know you may speak freely to me. I consider you family!"

"What if you were to invite a special guest to the palace for the Lurlinemas holiday. You could have them here as soon as tomorrow if need be. This guest would be treated like royalty, and have all the benefits as if they were the most important person in Oz."

"Sounds good so far. Go on. Who would this lucky person be? A Margreavefrom Gilikin? A scholarly student from Shiz University?"

"Actually, sir, I was thinking someone different entirely. I was thinking more along the lines of an…orphan."

"An orphan you say? Why an orphan? Wait, don't answer that. Let me tell you why and you can tell me if you agree. An orphan has no family, and everyone needs family on a holiday, especially during Lurlinemas. And, an orphan would show my goodwill to those less fortunate and raise the popularity ratings among the people, especially during these trying times. Would you agree?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, go do your thing and find me an orphan to take in for the holidays. I trust your judgment."

Neither the Wizard, nor his assistant Melena knew just how far this goodwill action would go towards changing the lives of all involved.

Elphaba was hungry. She was cold, exhausted and starving. She was regretting her decision to try and find her parents on her own and was trudging through the streets, trying to think of a plan. She could always go back to the orphanage, where at least it was semi-warm. No sooner had that thought crossed her mind when the scent of food cooking on a vendor's cart outside the palace made her stomach start growling. Chistery also started chattering excitedly at the thought of food.

"One problem there buddy, I haven't got any money."

Her stomach kept rumbling disagreeably and Chistery kept tugging at her to go get some food. She heaved a sigh and decided come hell or high water, she was going to get some food. She wandered over to the cart and decided to see if she could put her minimal acting skills to use successfully.

"Please sir. I'm so hungry and I haven't got any money and no home. I was wondering if you could perhaps spare some sausage for me and my companion. We are both so terribly hungry." She put on her best innocent child look, but her skills left something to be desired.

"Get away you little vermin. I don't give out freebies."

"Please sir!"

"I said go away before I call the Gale Force on you, you little urchin!"

Elphaba turned away with a dejected face. An idea came to her: if she waited until he was distracted, maybe she could snatch some food and make a clean escape. The idea of stealing did not sit well with her, but she knew she needed to eat if she wanted to survive.

She waited for a few minutes out of sight for the opportune moment. Soon enough, a small crowd had gathered to place their orders for food as they went about their business of the day. While the vendor was distracted she made her grab. She wasn't fast enough though, as the man grabbed her wrist, and dragged her closer. She twisted out of his grasp and ran.

"HEY! STOP THAT GIRL! THIEF!"

She chanced a look back, all the while keeping a tight grip on her prize. What she saw made her double her speed. As she ran, she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her. She ran into a hard body and stumbled back in surprise.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Elphaba shouted this at the young man she had run into.

"Me? You're the one who wasn't watching where you are going. " He looked at her closely and did a double take at her green skin, grabbing her arm in order to get her to stand still. Sudden shouts from behind them made her stiffen and try to run away, but his grip was too strong.

The soldiers following her caught up to them. She tried even more to wrench away but he held her and looked at her curiously.

"Thanks kind sir, for intercepting this girl. She is a thief and will be punished." This came from one of the Gale Force soldiers. Elphaba stared daggers at the man who held her arm and prevented her escape. She knew it was useless by now, and that she would never get away again.

"What? No! That wasn't my intention!" The man holding her protested when they grabbed her from him.

"Hey wait a minute! Hold on!" One of the soldiers looked at Elphaba closely. "I think this is one of the Thropp's kids from the orphanage. What is she doing out here? We should take her back."

At this Elphaba went so pale, she was almost white.

"No! Please! I beg you! Take me to prison, throw me in the dungeon. I don't care but I can't go back there!"

The man she had run into stared in fascination as this spitfire who had plowed into him started begging and was dragged away back to the orphanage she was so desperate to get away from. The only good thing she could think about was that they had not noticed Chistery and he was safely hidden on her shoulder by her thick black hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, I have a day off, which is wonderful for me and good for you since that means you get an update! (Yes, I am writing this as I go…hence the updates when I have a day off). Oh and the sun is shining today for the first time in like 2 weeks, which makes my mood all the better to write this. As such, this update is going to be a little longer. A huge shout out to ExoticPeachBlossom for the plug in their own stories. It was unexpected and made my day **** Seriously people. Go check out those stories. Anyhow, on with the story.**

Fiyero wandered around the city, pondering the activities of the morning. Never in all his life had he seen someone so unusually colored, despite being different himself, coming from the Vinkus. Despite her coloring though, he found her attractive and wondered at it. He could not help but admire the young woman's fire as she yelled at him after their unfortunate collision. He smiled, remembering. His smile faded a tick-tock later as he remembered the look of terror on the girl's face after being apprehended by the guards and taken back to the orphanage. He felt terrible about his role in all of it, unintentional though it was. He could not fathom how bad the roof over her head had to be to driver her away from it into the cold winter, with no protection from the killing cold.

"Prince Fiyero!" Prince Fiyero!" Fiyero's thoughts were interrupted when Boq, the servant his father had insisted come along as a companion to Fiyero called to him.

"I'm right here Boq. What's the matter?"

Boq ran up panting. "You are supposed to meet your father in a half-hour so you guys can meet with the Wizard. If you don't leave now, you are going to be late!"

"Crap! I'm sorry Boq, for making you run all over the city trying to find me. Time got away from me.

Later at the palace, Fiyero and his father were meeting with the Wizard and his personal assistant. Fiyero found the Wizard to not be as intimidating as he thought he would be. Sure, Fiyero was a prince, and therefore used to meeting diplomats and heads of state, but this was the Great and Powerful Oz! Who wouldn't be intimidated but the Wizard did everything he could to make Fiyero and his father feel comfortable.

"Well my dear boy, How do you find our fair city?" asked the Wizard in his jovial manner.

"It's amazing! Although I had an…interesting meeting this morning."

"Oh? And just what made this meeting so strange?"

"I accidentally ran into someone, or rather she ran into me, I guess you could say. She was running from the soldiers for being a thief, but it looked like she was homeless and just trying to grab some food. She was unusual to say the least."

"How so? Were you hurt?"

"No, no I wasn't hurt at all. And this person, or rather young woman I would say, she was, well, green."

"Prince Fiyero, forgive me if I seem rude, but this is the Emerald City. Everyone here wears green."

"No, not her clothing. Her skin was green. It was so weird. I grabbed her to help her up after the collision and she started yelling at me, then the guards got her attention and she tried to get away from me. The guards caught up to her and one of them recognized her as an orphan from the local orphanage. They took her back there, but she was begging not to be taken back there. She even begged to be thrown in Southstairs than to be taken back there. I don't understand how living in the streets would be better than an orphanage; it's a roof over her head."

The Wizard sighed and looked at Melena meaningfully. She caught the look and an idea formed in her mind. She would investigate this orphanage and at the same time look for an orphan to come spend the holidays at the palace. After Fiyero and his father had left, she had run the idea by the Wizard, and he agreed.

"if going back to that place instills such fear, there has to be a reason. I want you to find out why and bring this orphan back to the palace for Lurlinemas."

Melena gave a nod of assent and called for a carriage to be readied for her trip into the city.

Back in the depths of the Emerald City, the guards held onto a wriggling black and green teenager as she fought to get away and not go back to the orphanage, and more specifically, Frexspar Thropp. Once they reached the building, she stopped struggling and just hung her head, her hair hiding her face and the fear in her eyes. One of the soldiers holding her reached up and knocked on the door.

Milla opened the door and faced the soldiers and the green girl between them. She hid a little smile of glee at the sight, for she hated the green girl.

"Miss, is Mr. Thropp around?"

"Of course. It's not like he ever goes anywhere. I can go get him."

"That would be wonderful."

She disappeared and a few moments later, Frexspar Thropp stood at the door.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"We apprehended this girl for stealing some food and recognized her as one of yours. We caught her and brought her back to you to punish as you see fit as you are in charge of any children brought to this orphanage."

Frex looked at the green girl standing before him. She had found her pride and instead of cowering in front of him like a sniveling weakling, she stood straight and proud, and her eyes carefully blank.

"yes, Thank you gentleman. I will punish her as I see fit. The Unnamed God frowns upon thieves. I assure you she will be punished for her crime."

At these words, Elphaba's stomach sank as she was roughly pushed into the doorway, where Frex grabbed her arm to prevent her from brushing by him as the door closed behind her.

"Don't think you are getting away from me that easily you little freak."

He took her arm and dragged Elphaba to his office, with her shaking in fear of what was to come. She knew there was no one to help her now.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks you guys for the lovely reviews! I have the day off, which means an update! (Although I almost did not, but that's a story for another place). I am thankful for the calm weather today, and my thoughts and prayers go out to those affected by the tornadoes in Oklahoma.**

Frex dragged Elphaba through the door into his office and slammed the door behind him, causing Elphaba to flinch.

"What were you thinking leaving this place? Do I not give you a roof over your head, food in your belly? And this is how you repay me? By running away and becoming a thief?" He grabbed her by the hair to drag her closer, only to pull back his hand with a yelp of pain.

"What was that?" Frex screeched at Elphaba who stood there with a tiny smile on her face. She had never been so grateful that she had decided to bring Chistery with her on her quest for her parents for he had taken offense at the intruding hand and bitten it.

In retaliation, Frex slapped Elphaba hard enough to split her lip and make her stumble back and Chistery to lose his balance and fall off of her shoulder. Frex caught Chistery as he scrambled away from the falling teenager and shoved him in the closet, locking the door with the monkey screeching and clawing at him the whole time.

"Oz, what a little beast! Once I am finished with you, this little…thing will be taken care of too!"

Elphaba glared up at Frex from where she had fallen to the floor and spat at him.

"You wanted to know why I left this hell hole and you? I left to find my parents and get a new start at life away from this poverty and rot!"

At this Frex gave an evil grin to the green girl who was at his mercy, now that the little beast had been taken care of.

"Find your parents? How sweet." His voice took on the sugary sweet falseness of a truly angered, violent man. "Let me tell you about your parents. They left you here because they were offended by the green. That note you have was a pathetic attempt to make you feel better. Your parents never came for you and I got word 2 years ago that they are both dead. There will never be anyone coming for you, nobody cares about you and no one ever will!" As he finished, he aimed a kick at Elphaba who looked up at him from the floor, forgetting her attempt to get up from the floor. As his foot connected with her ribs, she cried out in pain. Forgetting her vow to be strong in front of him, Elphaba felt the tears well up in her eyes at his cruel words and violent actions.

Melena could hear the raised voices as soon as she stepped foot in the shabby orphanage.

She stood just outside the office door when she heard the tail end of Frexspar Thropp's rant against Elphaba, and the subsequent cry of pain. Horrified, she opened the door without knocking to find Elphaba cowering on the floor in front of him with a hand pressed against her ribs and his hand twisted in her hair, forcing her to look at him.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Frex dropped Elphaba with a thump back to the floor in surprise at the female voice that suddenly rang out in the tiny room.

"Who are you?" Frex looked at the tiny woman standing in front of him.

"My name is Melena Fairchild and I am personal assistant to none other than the Wizard of Oz."

In a clock tick, Frex's whole demeanor changed, and Elphaba lay on the floor forgotten, attempting to breathe through the pain and hold back tears.

"Welcome, welcome ma'am. What can I do for you this fine day?"

"Oh don't give me that crap. You can start by telling me what you were doing to this child you are sworn to protect and love."

"She is a thief and I was punishing her as is her due by the Unamed God."

Throughout the conversation, Elphaba had been largely ignored, but at this statement from Frex she stumbled to her feet. "I was stealing some food! Lurline knows we don't get enough of it under your doting care! That is part of the whole reason I ran away, was to get away from YOU!"

Melena looked on appalled at what she was hearing. She turned to Frex.

"The Wizard himself has requested Miss Elphaba's presence for the holidays. She is to spend 2 weeks at the palace during the holidays, after which she will always be under his protection. If either he or I hear you have laid a hand on Miss Elphaba here or any other of the children in your care, well, let's just say it won't be pretty."

Elphaba looked at Melena in wonder as Frex sputtered like a fish out of water.

"Do I really get to meet the Wizard?" For all her hard and sarcastic exterior, in many ways, Elphaba was still a child and the prospect of meeting her idol and leaving the orphanage with this woman was one that overwhelmed her. Melena looked at her and smiled.

"Of course dear. I would not have said it if it were not true. Now get your coat and come with me."

Elphaba looked down in shame. "Idon'thaveacoat."

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I don't have a coat."

Melana looked at Frex with murder in her eyes, and he shrank back from the angry expression on her face. She looked back at Elphaba and smiled.

"No problem, you can wear mine and you will get a new one as soon as possible."

Elphaba started to walk forward, before she stopped and hissed at the pain in her ribs. Melena looked at her in understanding once Elphaba's hand moved to her injured ribs. Elphaba tried to shake it off and walked to the closet to let an angry Chistery out and looked at Melena.

"Can he come with? He helped me and where I go, he goes

"Of course dear. Now, off to see the Wizard!" Elphaba followed Melena out to the ornate carriage waiting outside and did not look back.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: For those of you who care, I wasn't happy with the last chapter and went back and edited and tweaked a few things. Nothing major to the plot, but just a heads up. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, it made my day on this gloomy rain filled day. I asked Madame Morrible if she could please make it stop raining but she said no. Sad day. I have a shout out to make: vinkun wildflower queen, I used one of your lines in this chapter. I had to, I just really liked it.

Elphaba looked out the window of the carriage in wonder. She had never been in this part of the Emerald City and it was like a completely different planet to her. She would have enjoyed it more, but every time the carriage hit a bump in the road, it would jar her already painful ribs. Melena looked at Elphaba and smiled at her enthusiasm towards what was happening. At Elphaba's hiss of pain as they hit yet another bump, Melena looked at her in concern.

"Are you all right dear?" Elphaba looked up at this, and met Melena's eyes. She would have tried to deny all she was feeling, but one look at Melena's face reminded her of the mother she never had, and silently shook her head and quickly looked back down. Melena grabbed her chin and gently tilted Elphaba's face up to look in her eyes. She was shocked at the fear and happiness warring in her eyes.

"Can you tell me what hurts the most?" Melena looked down as Elphaba tensed again and pressed a hand to her ribs. "Is it your ribs? Did he kick you?" Elphaba silently nodded, not entirely sure this woman wasn't being kind, only to turn on her later. Melena grew angry at that, and Elphaba saw it in her eyes and shrank back from her.

"Are you angry at me?" Elphaba asked this is a small voice, afraid to hope, to believe in her good fortune.

"No! Of course not! I am angry at that miserable excuse for a man who is supposed to protect you and love you until you find a home of your own. First thing when we get to the palace, I will have one of the Wizard's personal physicians look over you, make sure you are ok, and help ease the pain."

Elphaba looked at her, dumbstruck that a complete stranger would take her away from Frex, get her to meet the Wizard and have someone care about her in general.

The carriage rolled to a stop and Elphaba followed Melena out of the carriage and stood there like a statue, staring at the elegant emerald palace in front of her. Melena smiled at the awestruck look on Elphaba's face and touched her shoulder to get her attention. It wasn't until Chistery started tugging lightly on her hair that she looked around.

"Come dear, let's get you inside and get those injuries looked at."

The two made their way inside to the throne room where the entire staff was assembled. If they were supriised at Elphaba's green skin, they were too well trained and too loyal to the Wizard to comment on it. As they walked in, the giant head resting on the throne sprang to life and flashing lights and loud booms could be heard as a voice boomed out.

"Who are you and what do you seek with the Wonderful Wizard of Oz?" At this Elphaba visibly tensed, but it was Melena's lack of a reaction that kept her from bolting from the room, so she stood there trembling instead. Melena felt this and responded.

"It's me, your Ozness, with the person you requested to see." At this the head ordered everyone from the room except for Melena and the green skinned teenager. Elphaba gasped as a middle aged man stepped from behind the head.

"Welcome back Melena! I trust you were successful? And this is…?"

Elphaba shook herself and responded, "Elphaba, my name is Elphaba, and yes I have always been green."

"Nah, I expected the green, it doesn't bother me. I may be from another land, but very little surprises me anymore." Elphaba was surprised at this. How could he expect the green?

When she asked this, the Wizard did not want to overwhelm her with important people right away and simply answered "I am the Wizard of Oz, plus I asked Melena here to do some research into a worthy orphan to spend the holiday with me and she came up with you."

Once they were done talking, Melena hailed a maid, and had her show Elphaba to her room. Once ELphaba had ledft the room, the wizard turned to Melena.

"What was wrong with her? Her lip was split and it looked like she was in pain. Were you attacked on the way here?"

The personal assistant sighed and shook her head. "I am afraid that was Master Frexspar." At his questioning look, she related the story to him as well as she knew. When she was finished, he looked as angry as she felt.

"Right now my hands are tied, and there isn't anything I can do to him. Technically, as sad as this is, he never broke the law as she was under his care. At least she is away from there for now, and I will see what I can do about once the two weeks are up. Now, you should keep your promise and get a doctor to look at her."

As Elphaba lay on the bed in her new room, she felt like she was lying on a cloud, it was so comfortable. She looked up at the knock on her door. "Come in."

Melena came in followed by the doctor. The doctor, however, stopped and stared as soon as he saw ELphaba sitting on the edge of the bed. Accurately reading his expression, she sighed and mumbled "Might as well get this part over with."

"No I am not seasick, yes, I have always been green, no I did not eat grass as a child and no I do not glow in the dark!" Melena hastily disguised a chuckle as a cough as the doctor stood there blindsided by this strange girl's sarcasm and wit. When she stood and winced, pressing a hand to her side, he quickly regained his senses and asked, "What seems to be the problem?" Elphaba told him and he wondered how a girl this young came by injuries when she was under the Wizard's protection. When he asked her to undo the back of her dress and she turned her back on him, he drew in a breath at the bruises on the girl's slender form. He knew without a doubt that she had been beaten, for the bruises around her ribs and back were in the shape of a man's boot. He noticed she was lucky considering, her ribs were bruised, rather than broken and there seemed to be no internal bleeding. He wrapped her ribs tightly, and gave her some medicine for the pain. After doctoring the split lip he got ready to leave and told her to not do anything too strenuous for the next week as her ribs healed and told her to get plenty of rest and she would be healthy in no time.

After the doctor left, Melena spoke to ELphaba. "If there is anything you need dear, or need for your monkey friend, do not be afraid to ask."

As she turned to leave, Elphaba called out. "Ms. Fairchild?" Melena stopped and turned.

"yes?"

"I just wanted to say…thank you. No one has ever cared about me before."

"You are most welcome Elphaba. Now, its late, why don't you try to get some sleep, tomorrow I will arrange a tour of the castle for you." With that she left the room, softly shutting the door behind her, leaving Elphaba on the bed wondering if she was going to wake up and find it was all a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: First I want to say I am sorry how long it took to get this up. I have not had a full day off until today and when I did have time to write, life got in the way and things are becoming more complicated for fall schooling plans. My education does come before this, but rest assured I have not forgotten about you all! By the way, on a complete side note: do any of you watch GRACELAND on the USA network on TV? If not you should, because Aaron Tveit is in it and he rocks. I know for sure one of my readers does, but I am curious. Second, I am not sure how I feel about this chapter. I have sort of run out of ideas for the current point in the plot. I know what is going to happen later, but right now is kind of up in the air. Kudos if you read all that rambling, now on with the story. And a Shout out to my friend Briana who will probably not read this as she is not on Fan Fic, but still gave me a few ideas, including editing my description of the room in this chapter.**

The next morning dawned bright and sunny with a fresh coating of snow on the grounds of the palace. Elphaba was up with the sun, too excited to sleep. She scrambled out of bed and threw on her threadbare dress and shoes and was at the door before she remembered she had no idea where to go after leaving her room. She shrugged it off and left the room. She wandered around before coming to a set of wide wooden quoxwood doors. She hesitated a moment, her courage leaving her for a moment, thinking that perhaps she should have waited and called for Melena at a later hour that wasn't so early. Quashing those feelings, she drew in a breath and pushed open the doors. The sight that met her made her draw in her breath and hold it, not quite believing what she saw.

Never in all of her young life had she ever seen so many books. The room was circular with a fireplace set against one wall lit with a blazing fire. The library's plush seating was all arranged to take advantage of the light cast by the immense fireplace. Piles of books scattered across the tables and chairs and still towering up the walls of shelves invited her to curl up in one of the nearby armchairs. Tracing her fingers admiringly on a nearby bust her ear twitched, calling her attention to a record player tucked in an out-of-the-way corner.

Elphaba spent some time perusing the books, forgetting her determination to explore the castle on her own. After making her selection, she moved to the fireplace and settled down into one of the chairs, and discovered in shock it felt like she was sitting on a cloud, it was so soft.

Several hours later, that was where Melena found Elphaba, sitting in front of the fire with a stack of books by her side and a book on Animal Rights by a Dr. Dillamond in her hands. She gently laid a hand on Elphaba's shoulder, causing the girl to jump.

"I see you found the library." As far as opening statements went, it was kind of an obvious one, but Elphaba just looked up with a grin on her face.

"I love it in here! I have always loved reading; ever since I stole a copy of Frex's Unionist Bible and taught myself to read at 3 years old. Unfortunately, I never get much to read at the orphanage. Orphans aren't high on the donation list for reading material. "

"As long as you are here, you can have complete access to this library, and if you find a book you would want that is not here, you have only to let me or Oscar know."

"Oscar?"

"You know him as the Wizard of Oz, but he has asked that you call him Oscar."

Elphaba could not believe her luck. Instead of being chastised and punished for being somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, she was given free rein in the room.

"Now come. I will show you around so you don't get lost, then you have an appointment at Teniella's for a new wardrobe and coat to be tailored for you."

Elphaba had never been shopping before but had heard of the illustrious upscale boutique. All the orphans had as it was the one place they all aspired to receive clothes from. She wasn't sure how well this would work with her green skin and was a little concerned. She voiced this to Melena who gave alight, tinkling laugh. Elphaba was entranced, and fell just a little bit in love.

Later that morning, Melena and Elphaba returned to the castle, Elphaba was wearing her new coat, a black pea-coat style with a single row of gold buttons running down the front. It had an attached belt that came together in a small silver flowers clasp. The tailor had taken one look at Elphaba and promptly sent her assistants scurrying for black, deep blue, and other dark colors for the green skinned teenager. Elphaba did not particularly like all the poking and prodding from the pins and the tailor, but her excitement at having more than her one ragged dress for the first time overwhelmed her discomfort.

Upon entering the palace, Elphaba ran to her room and grabbed the book she had been reading earlier and continued down to show off her new coat to Oscar. She knocked on the door to his private study that only a few people knew about, and pushed the door open at the muffled assent to come in.

"Ahh Miss Elphaba. How are you this fine day? Getting excited for Lurlinemas?"

Elphaba shrugged modestly. "Kind of. It's just another day for me. At the orphanage, we never really did anything for it. In fact, Frex always thought it was sinful to celebrate it."

The Wizard looked surprised by that and made a mental note to make this the most exciting Lurlinemas the teenager had ever seen.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Miss Elphaba?"

"Please, just call me Elphaba, and I was just wondering if I could stay in here and watch you work for a while and read?"

"Watch me work? Well that can't be too exciting with someone who doesn't know politics and the law, but I suppose you can." At this comment Elphaba sat down in an armchair next to the desk and proceeded to quote every law he had passed in the last 3 years, what it was supposed to do, and what it meant to the people, before going on to point out possible loopholes, and do so correctly.

Chastised, Oscar backed down and went back to his work, and Elphaba returned to her book. Several hours passed with the only sounds breaking the silence were the scratching of the quill and the noise of a page turning. Every so often Oscar would look up and ask for Elphaba's opinion on something. To her, he could not have given her a greater gift than taking her opinion and knowledge seriously, despite her social status and green skin.

Both people were startled at the knock at the door. Oscar gave the go ahead for the person on the other side of the door to come in.

"YOU!" This was shouted by two voices at the same time. It was a tossup to see who was more surprised, Prince Fiyero Tiggelar of the Vinkus, or Elphaba of no last name.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: here we go guys! I want to thank whoever my guest reviewer was. They gave me some good ideas, some of which will be coming in to play in the next few chapters. I don't know who you are, but thank you! Shout out goes out to vinkun wild flower queen, princess Kadence of music and princessofthenegaverse for bearing with me as I bombard them with plot questions, making sure everything makes sense lol. Thank you to all others who reviewed, and here we go for the next chapter. Some Fiyero for you guys! Mostly filler, but a little bit of moving the plot along will come too. Sorry for how short it is, but my motivation to write this today was very low, but I try to be regular in my updates, as much as I can with a busy work schedule. **

Fiyero was astonished at the sight before him. Never had he expected to see the green spitfire standing in front of him in the Wizard's private study.

"What are you doing here?!" This was the question he had intended to ask, but it came out with a few choice curse words. He winced; thankful his mother wasn't around to hear him.

"I was invited to spend two weeks with the Wizard. No thanks to you, you jerk. You are the reason I was sent back to that pit…" Fiyero tuned out the rest of the ranting and raving against him, too intrigued by the way anger highlighted the green girl's features.

"…two broken ribs and who are you anyway you imbecile?" He was jerked from his musings by that last statement.

"Wait what? My name?" Insulted, he straightened to his full height. "My name, since you so politely asked, is _Prince _Fiyero Ibrahim Tiggular, crowned prince of the Vinkus." He had the pleasure of watching Elphaba stop and sputter in an attempt to recover some dignity. His anger abruptly drained away as he saw her wince and press a hand against her still tender ribs. He vaguely recalled her saying something about two broken ribs during her tirade and immediately felt guilty.

Oscar looked at the two teenagers and cleared his throat in an attempt to get the attention of the two angry teenagers. "Would you please explain what is going on here and why Elphaba felt the need to insult royalty?" At this last statement Elphaba looked sheepish, before she and Fiyero both started talking at once.

"Silence!" Both Fiyero and Elphaba stopped in surprise for neither had ever heard the wizard raise his voice. "Now, would ONE of you please explain what is going on here, for I have obviously missed something. "

Elphaba sighed and looked down at her hands. She knew this conversation had to happen, especially as Oscar had been patient and had not asked how she came to be injured. She started at the beginning, detailing why she left the orphanage on her own in the first place, how she had stolen some food to eat, and the subsequent chase throughout the city, with her collision with Fiyero and being taken back to the orphanage and Frex's treatment of her.

Oscar grew angrier and angrier when he heard of Frex's treatment of Elphaba and asked her if this was the first time he had beat her. She hesitated, and just by that, both Fiyero and Oscar knew that this was not the first time. She slowly shook her head no, then ran from the room in tears, ashamed and embarrassed by the pity she saw in both Fiyero and Oscar's eyes.

Later, Fiyero went in search of Elphaba, intending to apologize. When this proved unsuccessful, he asked Melena if she had any idea where Elphaba might be. She told him to try the library and looked after him with a knowing gleam in her eye. The two young people may not know it yet, but they were both headed down the slippery slope of teenage attraction.

Elphaba had fled to the library and was trying to stop her tears when Fiyero entered. Upon seeing him, she quickly scrambled up and into and awkward curtsy.

"Prince Fiyero. Please forgive the way I acted earlier, I had no right to speak to you that way."

"Please, it's just Fiyero. I would also like to apologize. I never meant for things to turn out the way they did that day, and I am truly sorry that you were injured. Now, let's call a truce for now. Friends?"

Elphaba hesitated and slowly nodded. "Friends."

"Now, how about we leave the palace and I will show you the Emerald City as you have never seen it before!" Fiyero could tell that Elphaba was still nervous around him, but made a vow to himself that by the end of her stay with the Wizard, that nervousness would disappear and she would be comfortable around him.

Back in his study, Oscar thought about the note that Elphaba had told him about in her story about why she left the orphanage. He already had a present picked out for her for Lurlinemas, but it was a generic idea that he figured a teenage girl would like. Mulling over the thoughts in his head, he called for Melena.

"Melena, do you know anything of Elphaba's parents and how she came to be at the orphanage?"

"Not really, just that she was left there with a locket, a note and a little bottle as an infant. Why?"

"I was thinking that as a Lurlinemas present to her, we could try and find her parents, but I am not sure it's a good idea. She has enough issues with people and feeling unwanted due to her green skin and I don't want to add to her burdens. She is so young."

"I think we should. If we are unsuccessful, we do not have to tell her anything. If we are successful, maybe we can give her some answers to the questions that she has had about her life and her past." They discussed for several hours how they would go about it, and eventually decided a quiet investigation would be best. Neither of them could have foreseen how this one choice would impact all of their lives forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: well, here we go again. I wasn't going to update today but some friends told me I should so…here you go ****. Not much to say this time, which is a good thing for you guys lol.**

"Fiyero! You have to be crazy! There is no way I am going out there to embarrass myself on two little blades of metal in front of everyone in the Emerald City!"

In the days leading up to Lurlinemas Fiyero and Elphaba were spending more and more time together, exploring the Emerald City. Museums, theater, art galleries, you name it, they did it. For Elphaba, this was an entirely new experience, and she was loving every minute of it…up until Fiyero attempted to teach her how to ice skate.

"Come on Fae! You will be great and I will catch you if you fall!" The nickname was also a recent development and Elphaba, Melena and Oscar had all given up on trying to figure out where he came up with Fae.

Elphaba caved in and slowly made her way onto the ice. Her first few tries were awkward at best, but Fiyero moved in front of her, facing backwards, and grabbed her hands to hold her steady as she got the feel of the skates. They moved in tandem for a little while, with him sliding backwards as she tentatively slid forward. He let go and she panicked. "No! Don't let me go! I'm going to fall!"

"No you're not. In fact, you just went several feet on your own and did just fine!"

"Really?" She looked behind her and tried a few more glides forward, only these were much smoother.

'Look at me! I did it! I can ice skate!" Other citizens of the city watched the young people with amused smiles on their faces, already accustomed to seeing them out and about and remembering their own experiences with young love.

The unlikely couple eventually tired and walked to a nearby café for hot chocolate. As they walked Elphaba was looking around and suddenly stiffened.

Fiyero noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I could have sworn I just saw Frex."

"I know you hate the guy, and I'll admit I am not all that fond of him after hearing what he did to you, but he does live in the city, too, so it follows that you might see him."

"The thing is, this isn't the first time. There have been several times in the past few days where I thought I saw him, and I am getting the feeling that he is following me."

"Elphaba, look at me. You are safe. He can't hurt you. I will always protect you, and I know that both the Wizard and Melena treat you and love you like you are their own child and would both do anything to protect you in a heartbeat. As long as you trust us, no one can harm you ever again. Not Frex, or anyone else."

Elphaba looked down as a lush worked its way up her cheeks. Fiyero notice but decided not to call her on it, happy that she seemed to be starting to feel the same way about him as he did her.

"Now c'mon. Enough worries. It's the day before Lurlinemas, I'm cold and want something hot to drink, so how about that hot chocolate for a whiny frozen prince?" Elphaba laughed at this, Frex forgotten and her good mood restored, as Fiyero had intended.

Back in the palace, Oscar was in his private study, going over details pertaining to the search for Elphaba's birth parents. He stopped when he came to a small plain envelope addressed to him personally, as Oscar and not the Wizard. Opening it, he read the letter inside and shaking, re-read it and frantically called for Melena.

When she arrived, she was startled to see Oscar looking incredibly upset and worried.

"What? What is it? Why are you so upset?" With his hands shaking, he held the letter out to Melena.

Taking it, she read it over carefully, her mind working overtime, thinking about all the implications of this if it were indeed true."

"Are you sure this isn't a hoax of some sort?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. If it does turn out to be true, what do we say? This could ruin everything."

"I say you do some research, find out if what this letter says is true, and then we will go from there."

Oscar felt that what he held in his hands was telling the truth and guilt wormed its way into his belly. Just then Elphaba came running into the study, flushed with excitement from her day out with Fiyero. However, even happy as she was, even she could not remain oblivious to the tension in the room.

"What? What's wrong? Why are you two acting so weird?"

"It's nothing sweetie. Just some legal issues that need to be fixed soon." Oscar forced a smile for her. "So how was your day with Fiyero?" At this question Melena rolled her eyes, but was just as curious as Oscar as to Elphaba's relationship with Fiyero. As Elphaba started relaying all of her activities with a sparkle in her eye, Oscar breathed a silent sigh of relief, thinking she had forgotten about the tension in the room. She had by no means forgotten about it, but decided not to act on it.

That night, after working late on some issues surrounding some education reforms, Oscar headed towards his rooms. In order to so, he had to pass Elphaba's room. Her door was closed, but he could hear a muffled voice coming from inside. He pushed open the door, and found Elphaba thrashing around in her bed, mumbling and shaking her head from side to side.

"_No. Please no! I promise I'll be good. I promise! Please don't hurt me. It hurts, please! I promise I won't sass you anymore! No! It hurts, please NO MORE!"_

Elphaba jerked awake with a small scream. "Don't touch me!"

Oscar backed away slowly and sat down on her bed. "Elphaba, are you okay? What was that all about?"

"Do you think he was right?"

"Do I think who was right?" By now, Oscar was thoroughly confused.

"Frex. He said no one would ever love me because of my green skin and uncontrollable temper. He said my parents gave me up because I was green. He told me I was a monster and a manifestation of sins against the Unamed God!" By now Elphaba was sobbing.

Oscar moved closer to her and wrapped her in his arms. It was a testament to how upset and scared she was from her nightmare that she did not protest or move away, but instead collapsed, sobbing into his arms. Oscar felt the guilt curl up in his belly again, but pushed it away, knowing it wasn't what the young teenager needed right now.

"Elphaba, look at me honey. You may be an orphan, but you have people here who love you. Melena loves you like the daughter she never had, and I do to. Fiyero loves you, even if he doesn't know it yet. You are a wonderful young lady, and I am truly honored and humbled by the fact that I met you, not the other way around. When I look at you, I don't see the green skin. I see a smart, funny, young woman who is going to change the world one day."

Elphaba nodded slightly, hiccupping and sniffling after her bought of tears.

"Now it's late, do you think you can sleep, or are you afraid of more nightmares?"

"I think I can sleep, but would you stay here on the couch tonight? It would make me feel safer." Oscar nodded and tucked Elphaba in like he would a small child and turned the light back out, settling in to a long night on the couch. He would not leave her though, not when she was feeling so vulnerable and needed someone to lean on.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'M SORRY! I know I promised an update a few days ago, but life got in the way. We had a family reunion this weekend which was surprisingly fun. I have another song fic idea, but I am updating this first. I was at work today and chapter stuff for later popped into my head. So Most of my shift I was writing in my server pad that I take orders in…so I have like 50 tiny sheets filled with writing for later chapters, which is unusual lol. I want to give a shout out to Wicked Elphaba-Fiyero who FINALLY updated **_**Following The Rules**_**, which is an awesome story and you should all go check it out. **

Today was it, it was Lurlinemas. Elphaba was a little unsure of what to expect. She knew back at the orphanage, the children would all be given a double dose of chores to do, to pound out any pagan sympathies as Frex put it. Here she knew Oscar and Melena and all the inhabitants of the palace had been going all out, including Fiyero, but she had no idea what to expect.

She was just sitting down to breakfast when Fiyero came bounding in a huge smile gracing his face. Elphaba just smiled and laughed.

"What bug is up your butt this morning to make you bounce around like that?"

"It's Lurlinemas! You have to be excited about it! Presents, decorations, great food, good friends, what's not to enjoy?" At this Elphaba blushed and looked down.

"I wouldn't know. I have never celebrated it before. If any of us so much as mentioned Lurline, we were punished and locked in the closet, if we were lucky." She said this to her lap, not wanting to see the sympathy and pity in Fiyero's eyes. He placed two fingers under her chin and raised her face to meet his gaze. "Elphaba, if I ask you a question, will you answer it honestly?" She hesitated, then slowly nodded.

"Did he beat all of the other orphans, or just you?"

She squirmed and tried to avoid answering the question, but she could not avoid his gaze. "He would punish us all with extra chores or locked in the closet, but I am the only one he ever beat. It didn't matter. I think it was because he saw me, still does as an aberration and will only bring destruction to everything and everyone I touch. He only had to look at me to get angry and find an excuse to beat me. The day I was brought here was the worst I have ever experienced and I am dreading the day I have to go back once this week has ended." Fiyero didn't know what to say to that and was appalled that a man who was supposed to protect a young orphan would treat her so horribly. Instead of a reply, he wrapped his arms around Elphaba and she leaned into his embrace, grateful for the comfort he provided.

They were saved from any more unpleasant memories as Melena entered the room and saw Elphaba in Fiyero's arms. She smiled at the sight before her and wished that she did not have such a secret burden to carry. Oscar followed her close behind and they all spent a wonderful time around the table, joking and laughing with each other. Elphaba, despite the happiness of the day and the excitement she as feeling, could tell that Oscar and Melena were tense and trying to hide it. She decided not to comment on it and just enjoy the day ahead of her.

After breakfast they all congregated into a private suite that Oscar had commandeered for the occasion. When Oscar handed Elphaba a present to open, she was surprised. "You got me a present?"

Oscar was confused. "Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that no one has ever given me a present before, for a reason other than I am an orphan." Oscar winced at the mention of her being an orphan. Elphaba caught this and wondered, but again, she kept silent, all the while wondering why Oscar was acting so strange. She shrugged it off and opened her present. Inside was a complete set of Dr. Dillamond's books, all signed and addressed to her. She gasped when she looked through the entire set and flew at Oscar, knocking him over in her enthusiastic hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! How did you know?"

"Elphaba, do you remember the day after you arrived when I found you in the library and you were so enthralled with the book you were reading? I knew it was one of Dr. Dillamond's books, and I know he would enjoy a young scholar such as you and I asked him if he would be willing to give up a set of his works and sign them to you. I am glad you like them."

"Like them? I love them!" Oscar chuckled at her happiness. "Well, I guess we won't be seeing much of Elphaba soon, once she gets started on those books." At this Elphaba looked sheepish and put her books down before giving her gift to Oscar. He opened it to find a photo frame with a drawing of him placed in it. He was amazed at the detail in the picture. The artist had captured the look of concentration on his face incredibly well and the likeness was almost identical. If he didn't know better, he would have thought he was looking in the mirror. "I love it Elphaba, thank you!"

The day passed slowly for the small group, and Elphaba sat with Fiyero before a blazing fire in the library that evening, softly talking. Elphaba suddenly sat up and turned around to face Fiyero.

"Did you think Oscar and Melena were acting weird today?"

"I did, but I didn't think you noticed. Why do you think they were acting so weird?"

"I don't know, but I am going to ask him tomorrow, but for now I am happy to just lay here by the fire with you."

The pair was silent for a while before Fiyero pulled a small box out of his pocket and spoke. "Fae, there is one last present for you. This one is special to me as are you. I love you and I want you to have it. " She looked at him curiously, opening the box, revealing the necklace inside. It was a small blue diamond surrounded by a silver heart. She looked up at him with her heart in her eyes. "Oh Yero, it's beautiful! I love it and I love you too! I never imagined my life would be like this when I came to the palace. I am so incredibly glad we literally ran into each other before I came here. I love you so much!"

Fiyero suddenly leaned in and kissed her. She closed her eyes and sank into it, only opening them when he drew back. He stroked her cheek. "Happy Lurlinemas Fae." She smiled at him and burrowed deeper into his arms. As they lay there watching the fire, neither one of them realized when they fell asleep. That was the position the two young lovers were later in the night when Oscar found them in the library. He couldn't help but smile, and softly covered them in a blanket from a nearby sofa. "Goodnight you two, and sweet dreams," he murmured before tip toeing out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Wow I love the amazing responses I have gotten on my writing spree lately! You guys are seriously awesome! I am updating tonight, even though tomorrow is my day off (Independence Day here in the United States) and somehow I managed to swing the day off without asking for it. I am going to spend it at home, celebrating with my family, AVOIDING tourists. When your job involves serving tourists, you don't want to deal with it on the biggest day of the summer when you are off :P Anyway, this is the chapter a few of you guys have been begging for…Elphaba finds out what has been bugging Oscar and Melena. BTW, the 2 new names are of Celtic and I believe Latin origin. Special shout out to vinkun wildflower queen, princess cadence of music and princess of the negaverse for staying with me as I bounced ideas for this chapter off of them. **

Elphaba woke early the next morning in order to try and talk to Oscar before he got too busy. She walked down to his study and was about to knock on the door when she noticed it was slightly ajar. She hesitated briefly before pushing the door open. A quick glance around confirmed she was alone in the room. She closed the door behind her, and remembering how Oscar had hastily shoved paper in a drawer when she entered with Fiyero the other day, she approached the desk. Digging around, she came across a small drawer she had not noticed before. Opening it, she pulled out a small, plain looking envelope addressed to Oscar, and not the Wizard. Puzzled, she opened it, for no one save her, Fiyero, and Melena addressed the Wizard by his given name. She wasn't sure if anyone else even knew it, so to see this sparked her interest. She drew out the letter inside, and began reading.

_Dear Oscar,_

_ You do not know me, but given what I am about to reveal to you, I believe we are past the stage for formalities. My name is Caeli Vanier. You see, I recently read in the paper about the orphan, a Miss Elphaba. I believe that her mother was my sister, and that you, sir, are her father. I know this sounds unbelievable but please keep reading as I tell my tale._

_Some 16 or 17 years ago, my sister Ailis fell in love with a young man, a traveling salesman by the name of Oscar. He left her brokenhearted when he left, and she discovered she was pregnant. Our father, the Governor of Munchkinland, was furious when he found out, but it was too late to do anything about the pregnancy. He was even more horrified when the female child my sister bore was born an emerald green color. He ordered the baby to be taken away and destroyed. I know the midwife could not condone taking the life of a new born babe, no matter the skin color, and must have taken the child to an orphanage. I did not know where the child was going, but I placed my sister's locket around the child's neck and gave her a note in the hopes that we would one day meet again. My sister held on to hope for three years that she would one day be reunited with her lost daughter, however, after her pregnancy, she never regained her full health and died shortly around the time her daughter would have turned 4 years old. Ever since our father passed on, leaving the governorship to me, I have searched all of Oz for that child and have never found her until I read that story in the newspaper. I had my doubts until I saw the locket around Miss Elphaba's neck in the picture. I remember my sister's description of the man she fell in love with and I had suspicions when that salesman disappeared right around the time you took the throne of Oz. I am old now, and sick. I am dying. It is my wish that you will care for Miss Elphaba as your daughter, for she is, in fact your daughter. You never knew of this until now as my father expressly forbid the knowledge that my sister was pregnant out of wedlock to become known and we had no idea where you had disappeared to, or if we would ever see you again. If you doubt this story, I advise you to look at the picture of my sister that I have enclosed, than look closely at Miss Elphaba. The orphan you took in for a few weeks is the spitting image of my sister at that age, with the exception of the green skin. If you feel the need to investigate me and my claim, feel free to do so, but I beg you, do not take action against my niece, for she knows nothing of this. _

_Best regards,_

_Caeli Vanier. _

As she read, a small gasp escaped her lips and she collapsed onto the armchair she normally occupied when visiting Oscar in the room. She could not believe that Oscar would seduce a young woman and then leave her brokenhearted and pregnant. She could not believe that he was her father and would keep it a secret from her when he first found out. She jumped, startled when she heard the door open.

"Why Elphaba! What are you doing in here so early?" Oscar entered with a huge smile on his face.

"Is it true?" Elphaba looked up at him with tears shining in her eyes.

"Is what true?"

"This, all of this! This woman, my aunt? You as my father?"

Oscar hesitated, "Elphaba, I….you….yes." She just looked at him with hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"Elphaba, you must understand, I.." Elphaba cut him off with a sharp retort.

"No! I don't want to hear any of your excuses! I don't want to know why it's your fault my life has been a living hell from the moment I was born!" Before Oscar had the chance to get another word in, Elphaba fled the room with the letter and photo in hand.

"Elphaba!" She dimly heard Fiyero's voice calling her name, but ignored him and ran. Fiyero walked into Oscar's study, intending to ask why Elphaba had just ignored him and run in tears. His questions burned even more when he witnessed Oscar drop heavily into his chair behind the desk and put his head in his hands.

"Oscar? What's going on?"

"Oh Fiyero, I have made a royal mess of things." This answer didn't help much and no matter what Fiyero did, he could not get Oscar to say any more than that. He knew that he might have better luck with Elphaba, if he could find her. He thought about the library, but then it came to him: if she truly wanted to be alone, she would go to the palace gardens and climb into a forked tree.

Since he wasn't getting any answers out of Oscar, Fiyero turned around and followed Elphaba out to the garden. He found her there, in her tree, and his heart broke at the sound of her heart-wrenching sobs.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: ok, here we go, another update because I actually do have time today **** I was amazed at your responses, but no one ever seemed to think of Oscar and how he must be feeling. Happy July 4 to all my American readers and Happy Day to all my other readers…I think it's already July 5****th**** for Vinkun Wildflower Queen lol**

"Fae? Elphaba? What's wrong?" When he got no reply he shimmied up the tree and joined her. "Fae, come on, you know you can talk to me. What's going on? Why are you so upset?" He moved closer and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"He was right all along. I am not worth anything and I am just the green aberration that nobody wants. I just cause pain to all those around me! It's my fault for even being born! You should just forget about me! I'm not worth the effort."

"Who was right? Frex? I don't think so. Look at this, all of this, I love you, Melena loves you and so does Oscar! You are wonderful and I am thankful every day that I have the chance to know you and adore you!"

"Yeah, well if Oscar loves me so much, then how do you explain this?!" She thrust shaking hands out to Fiyero and he looked down, taking the crumpled letter from her and beginning to read. When he was done, Fiyero was shaken by the truth that was staring him in the fact because of a simple letter and photograph. If this was to be believed, he was in love with the Wizard's daughter.

No sooner did he have that thought when another came on its heels. No matter whose daughter she was, she was still Elphaba and he wouldn't trade that for the world.

"Elphaba, I know you are upset and angry right now, but have you tried to talk to Oscar about this?"

"Yes, he only told me it was true."

"No, I mean sit down, and talk with him, ask him if he truly tried to keep it from you. I find it hard to believe that Oscar would keep something of this magnitude involving you away from you intentionally." Fiyero could see he was getting through to her as her sobs quieted, and she leaned heavily against him.

"No, I haven't." Elphaba mumbled this, falling asleep against his shirt, exhausted from her tears and the sleepless night before.

"Now come, let's go inside and you can take a nap." Fiyero helped her down out of the tree and picked her up and carried her bridal style back into the palace, with Elphaba gripping his shirt as she buried her head in his chest.

They were met at the door by a frantic Oscar. "Is she all right? Is she injured?" Fiyero had to smile, Oscar may have been misguided in this family drama playing out, but he did truly love Elphaba and it showed now as he hovered around Fiyero.

"She's fine. A little wrung out emotionally and exhausted. I am just taking her back to her room to lie down."

Later, after Elphaba had woken from her nap, she went down to Oscar's rooms in an attempt to apologize.

"Elphaba? Come on in." Oscar was a little apprehensive after their "discussion" this morning.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Elphaba, you can always talk to me." Oscar was hesitant but relieved that Elphaba was at least speaking to him.

"First can I apologize for flying off the handle this morning? I knew you were acting strange around me but then to find that letter about me and where I come from was just a major shock to me and I wasn't prepared for it. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you with my words, but that is what truly what ended up happening."

"I understand. If it had been me, it would have been a major shock too. You called your life a living hell. Was it that bad at the orphanage?" She was quiet and simply looked down at her hands twisting nervously in her lap. Her lack of response was answer enough for him.

"Elphaba, let me tell you the truth about this letter. I did not believe it at first and investigated it. Melena and I were investigating, trying to find your parents when this was sent to me. We did not want to tell you about it in case our search was unsuccessful. We wanted to spare you any more pain. It may not have been the right thing to do and I am so incredibly sorry for that. If we did find your family, I was going to have to learn how to say goodbye to you. You see, I had never intended to let you go back to that orphanage after the two weeks were up. I was actually contemplating asking you if you wanted to stay with me and have me be your father. I wanted to adopt you Elphaba and that is the truth."

"As a young man, I was unexpectedly dropped into Oz by way of a hot air balloon. I was young, arrogant and felt that I had this new land in front of me with endless possibilities. When I met the young woman who became your mother, I fell in love. I truly loved her and she loved me. When Ailis's father found out about our affair, he threw me out of the house and expressly forbid me from ever coming to munchkin land or their home ever again. At the time there was never anything I could do about it, I was simply a lowly traveling salesman. When I became the Wizard, I wanted nothing more than to find her and marry her. I was advised not to, as it would ruin the illusion of who I was as an all-powerful, omnipotent being. When I finally plucked up the courage to find her again, I was told that she had passed away from an illness. I never knew about you or the pregnancy. If I had, I swear to my God and all that I believe Holy that you would not have ended up in that orphanage and would have been raised as my daughter with all the rights and privileges that go with being the Wizard's Daughter. If I had known of you, you would never have been left to fend for yourself in the care of a man like Frex. I am truly sorry, but the honest truth is I truly did not know you existed until a week ago when we brought you here from the orphanage."

Throughout Oscar's explanation, Elphaba had been silent, but now she looked up at him with more tears in her eyes. Oscar was alarmed, thinking she might explode again.

"Did you mean it when you said you wanted to adopt me? Is that all true about you wanting to be my father?" Oscar's face softened as he looked at the vulnerable teenager before him with her heart in her eyes and gave a simple answer. "Yes, I meant it more than I can say." Elphaba leaped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Oscar.

For now, everything in Elphaba's world was perfect. She had a father and mother who loved her, and yes, she considered Melena her mother, answers to her past, a wonderful boyfriend and the knowledge that she would never again have to deal with Frex. If she had only known how wrong the last thought was, she might have been prepared for what came next in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: YAY! Another update! Umm not much to say this time other than that Vinkun Wildflower Queen better update before next week! (Love you! **** ) A little bit of some long unseen characters are going to show up in this and the next few chapters **** This chapter is rather boring in my opinion, but it has to be written.**

Fiyero was in the library, spending time with Elphaba. She had talked to him after her big fight with Oscar and told him the entire story. He listened patiently and was supportive of her, knowing how hard this had to be on her. They were sitting in one of the armchairs together and he was trying to distract her from her reading with little touches and kisses. So far he wasn't having much luck at it. He had just moved his hand into a rather intimate position when a voice boomed out.

"Fiyero Ibrahim Tiggular!"

Fiyero startled, causing Elphaba to fall off of his lap and onto the floor. He looked down at Elphaba. "Uh oh. Father doesn't sound too happy right now…"

She looked worried too. "You better go see what he wants."

Fiyero got up from the chair and followed his father into an unused room down the hall. His father turned to him with a disapproving frown on his face.

"I am disappointed in you. I thought I and your mother had raised you to be a gentleman. We expect you to behave like one!" To say Fiyero was confused was an understatement.

'Be a gentleman? What are you talking about? I am always polite to women! I am kind and I treat them with respect!" Alain raised an eyebrow.

"Then what was that I just saw with Miss Elphaba? Wizard's daughter or not, that young lady has suffered enough in her life and does not need you to act rude to her. Your mother and I raised you better, and not be so familiar with her so quickly! She is not like the other girls you have dated who were only looking to date a prince!"

"Father! I know she is different, and I am not talking about her skin. She is special. She doesn't care at all about my title; in fact, she has told me she was attracted to me even before she knew I was a prince. I know she has suffered and my strongest desire is to protect her from any other harm. I love her. That fact scares me beyond belief, but I do love her. I will protect her with everything I have, just as you would Mom. What you saw, is nothing more than innocent touches and playful distractions. Oz forbid I go any further than she is comfortable allowing me to go; I would be flat on my back before I could blink. I know she is different, and I thank Oz every day for whatever forces threw us together." Alain was impressed. Alain perhaps saw Fiyero for the first time as the young man he was and not the little boy he once knew. It brought a pang to his heart to know that he was losing his little boy to adulthood. A king he may be, but he was and will always be a father first.

"All right. I am trusting you son. I need to go back to the Vinkus for a while, but rest assured, your mother and I will be back for the ball. I was going to bring you home too, but I can see that is not what you want to do. I will be leaving tomorrow, and you may stay if you wish. After the ball, we will figure out how to proceed. I am giving you my trust, Fiyero. Act as a gentleman, and treat her right or there will be hell to pay."

Fiyero smiled slightly at the stern warning from his father. "Thank you Father. I will do my best to make you and mom proud."

While Fiyero and the others were busy in the palace, Frex sat in his office at the orphanage, fuming. He had in front of him the day's newspaper. The main headline screamed out about Elphaba being the Wizard's daughter. It detailed her time at the orphanage, skirting around the abuse, but it was definitely implied, and went on to describe her story, as well as speculation about her relationship with Fiyero. Frex was livid. How dare they portray him as some rotten person? He fed her didn't he? He gave her clothes when they were needed, made sure she had a roof over her head among other things.

The little twit owed him and he would make her pay. Even now after she had left the orphanage, she was a thorn in his side. Soldiers coming around and questioning his methods, and his care of the other children. Coming around with smirks on their faces as if they were so much better than him. He would show them. He would show all of them, but first, he would deal with the problem of the green teenager. It was a disgrace and he was going to get rid of this problem once and for all. He looked back at the newspaper article, and saw the date printed for Elphaba's debutant ball. He grinned to himself. A little time, a little planning and he would be rid of this little green twit once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So I realize it's been a while, blame my crazy summer and exotic peach blossom for torturing me and all those readers…I had to go join a virtual fan fiction support group of peach's fans for her story (TB Lewis this is for you!) I am still working on details for New York and I am running out of time…I am sick of baby steps and classes that don't work. On a completely different note, I wish I had AC; it's hot and muggy here all week. Anyway, enough complaining, time for the next update ;D Oh, and a special shout out to my newest follower: Harriet Specter! Welcome!**

The next couple of weeks saw the palace and all tis residents getting ready for Elphaba's debutante ball…some with more excitement than others.

"Remind me again why I have to go shopping for a dress and have a stupid ball? I don't even know any of these people!" Elphaba was not enthusiastic about the idea at all.

Melena was reminded of herself at Elphaba's age, much preferring her books and solitude to parties and people. She smiled as she patiently explained to Elphaba, "As the Wizard's daughter, there will be people within society that will expect things from you and the wizard. You will eventually take over for him when he can no longer rule. As such, you must know and be familiar with the members of society as well as all important political members. This ball is a traditional and easy way to do this. Now let's go shopping and find the perfect dress that will drive Fiyero nuts!"

Elphaba sighed, but determined to make the best of the day. To her surprise, she ended up enjoying her time spent with Melena. For her it was the chance to do things with her that she had always dreamed of a mother and daughter doing together. Late that afternoon just as they were about to give up and head back to the palace to set up a meeting with the tailor, Melena spied the perfect dress in the window display of a small shop they were passing by.

"Elphaba! Come here!" She had to shout as Elphaba had wandered across the street to the bookstore that had caught her eye. As soon as Elphaba came back over, Melena dragged her into the shop. "You must try that one! It will look gorgeous on you!" Elphaba smiled and rolled her eyes at Melena's enthusiasm, but complied without protest.

She took the dress and out it on in the dressing room. When she emerged, Melena was speechless. Elphaba looked at her nervously and shyly asked, "What, do I look horrendible? Is it that bad?"

Melena shook her head and found her voice. "Elphaba, sweetie, you look gorgeous! Fiyero is going to freak when he sees you in this!"

"You really think so?" Elphaba looked at Melena as if she had grown two heads. Melena smiled and nodded. "I know so."

A few days later, Elphaba and Fiyero were out in the city, enjoying the fresh air, as it was a balmy day that was starting to hint towards spring. They had been enjoying the quiet time together so Fiyero was startled when Elphaba suddenly stopped and tugged on his hand.

"Fae? What's wrong?" He was faintly alarmed at the serious look on her face.

"If I ask you a question, will you answer it honestly?" Now Fiyero was really worried.

"Of course!"

"Do you really think I am cut out for this? Being the Wizard's daughter and going to balls and parties, meeting with government members? I mean, for as long as I can remember, I was told I am nothing and to suddenly be this important, well, I don't think I am ready for it! It's easy for you as you were born into it, but I have no idea what I am doing! What if I mess up and embarrass you and my father and Melena?"

Fiyero sighed and couldn't say that he was all that surprised to hear that she was wrestling with these questions. Her life had changed so dramatically over the past few weeks that he wondered why these questions hadn't come sooner.

"Fae, look at me. You are never going to embarrass any of us. You are right for this role you are taking on. You know why? Because you are not just the Wizard's daughter. That is your title. You, as Elphaba, are Oscar's daughter. You are brilliant and will dazzle all the people at the ball with your intelligence, beauty and charm. And yes, you are truly beautiful. What you have been told in the past is lies told be a manipulative and greedy man. You will make us all proud."

Elphaba was stunned at the vehemence of Fiyero's response. "Are you sure? Especially since I can't dance."

Fiyero stared at her in shock a moment before he burst out in laughter. "Oz Fae, is it any wonder why I love you? Don't worry, I will teach you how to dance."

The night of the ball was a clear and crisp night. Elphaba watched nervously from her window as the guests arrived and entered the palace. She turned away, her dress rustling as she did so and looked towards Chistery, who sat on her bed in his own little suit. "Oh Chistery. I know what Fiyero said and he has faith in me, but I am so scared. What if I mess this up?" Chistery chattered back at her. "I guess that I your vote of support huh?" She smiled and ran a hand over his head. 'Well, here goes nothing."

As she exited her room, the Captain of the Guard bowed before her and extended his hand with a smile.

"Miss Elphaba, may I ay you alook gorgeous this evening? May I have the honor of escorting you to the ball ?" She smiled and placed her hand in his, taking a death grip on it. He noticed.

"Miss Elphaba, there is no need to be nervous. You will be just fine, and if you need a familiar face, jut search for your father, Melena or Fiyero. When you enter the ball room, smile and focus on them and only them." She smiled shyly. They stopped at the tall quoxzwood doors.

The guard looked at Elphaba and asked her, "Here we are. Are you ready?" Elphaba took a deep breath, pasted on a smile and nodded. As she nodded, the Captain gave the signal and the giant doors swung inwards. As they did, a voice rang out in the ball room within.

"Presenting: Miss Elphaba, daughter of our illustrious Wizard!"


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I am so sorry this update took so long! My life has gotten absolutely crazy right now. I was dealt a major blow in my hopes of going to New York for school this fall and had a major meltdown. Well, after some major revision to my plans, it **_**might**_** still happen. So please hope and pray that this works. I have to make a final decision tomorrow after work and it all rests on one person who can give me the answers I need to make that decision. On top of that work has been putting me in a really bad mood recently, and if I never have to waitress again I will be very happy. I commend all fellow servers/food business people out there. It is not easy. Now that you know why I disappeared for a while, we can now move on to the story. BTW, there should be a link on my profile of the dress Elphaba wears to the ball in this chapter. **

When Fiyero saw Elphaba enter, he stopped breathing.

"Fiyero! Son! Breathe!" Alain laughed and clapped his son on the back. Fiyero drew a breath, flushing bright red at being caught gaping at his girlfriend by his father.

"Don't worry son, that is the look I had on my face when I saw your mother in her wedding gown."

Elphaba stood at the door with a shy smile on her face as her father came up to her and bowed formally before her. "My daughter, you look absolutely stunning tonight."

He spoke the truth as Elphaba's black gown swept the floor and rustled with her movements. It was a halter strapped dress with silver threads flowing in ripples down the front of the dress with delicate spirals interspersed throughout. Her hair was swept back in a half bun, allowing her curls to spill down her back and held together with a silver band to match her dress.

As Oscar swept her out into her first dance, Elphaba found herself growing even more nervous as she felt the eyes of everyone on her. It wasn't until Fiyero asked to cut in that she felt the nervous tension slide away. She danced in Fiyero's arms and melted into him as he guided her expertly on the dance floor.

"You look beautiful Fae." She blushed and looked down. "Well I better because this dress is not very comfortable! I want out as soon as I can!" Fiyero laughed and pulled her closer.

The Ozians in attendance were awestruck at how mature Elphaba looked. Gone was the shy orphan, and in her place was a cool, confident young woman, dancing with the man she loves.

As the night progressed, Elphaba had to admit that she was having a good time. It was not her favorite thing in the world to do and she still preferred to be alone with her books, but with her father, Melena and Fiyero all by her side, she was enjoying herself.

She had just stopped to talk to her father when a commotion just past the doors to the ball room caused her to pause and look over. There in the door way stood Frex. She stiffened and grabbed Fiyero's hand instinctively, wondering why Frex had dared to show his face here.

She clung to Fiyero's hand as Frex made his way over. He stopped in front of her and hissed at her. "All high and mighty are we now? Well who made you that way? I did! If you had never come to my orphanage you would not be here now! You owe me for all the years I put up with you, and fed you, clothed you! You owe me! I am the one who should be honored tonight! Not you, a little nobody from nowhere. No one loves you or will care for you like I can!"

Elphaba's resolve returned at his words and she calmly let go of Fiyero's hand, but was secure in the knowledge that he was at her back, as was her family.

"No Frex. You are wrong. I do not owe you a thing. Yes, I had a roof over my head. But, that roof became my daily Hell with the beatings and punishments you handed down, simply for being me. I do not owe you for the time you locked me in the basement for 3 days with no food. I do not owe you for the daily beatings, or for the time you broke my ribs, just a few short weeks ago."

As Elphaba detailed what he had done to her in the past, a collective gasp ran through the room as she described the horrors she had lived with every day for almost 16 years.

"So you see, Frex, I have a family. I have a wonderful father and mother. I have a courageous and caring boyfriend. I have a family. You have nothing and I pity you for that. After tonight, I am done with you. You will no longer have any control, over my life and that part is over. I am done with you and the horrors you brought down upon me. I owe you nothing!" With that she turned away with her head held high and walked away.

As she finished speaking, a few Gale Force soldiers came up behind Frex and grabbed him as he started yelling and raving like the mad man he was. They threw him out of the palace and Elphaba never looked back.

The night progressed after the interruption and as the ball wound down, Elphaba and Fiyero walked hand in hand back to her rooms. They were quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. For Elphaba it had been a perfect night. The only dark spot had been Frex's interruption, but she was proud of herself and how she had handled it with calm and poise. She was done with him and it felt good. She was jolted back to reality however when Fiyero stopped in front of her door and spoke.

"What a beautiful evening, with the most beautiful girl in the world." She blushed, and was unprepared when his lips met hers. Closing her eyes, she sank into the kiss, opening her eyes only when he pulled back. He looked at her and stroked her cheek.

"I was never more proud to be yours than back there at the ball watching you confront Frex. I leave you here for the night. Goodnight and sweet dreams, Fae. I am proud of you." After he left, she touched a hand to her lips and smiled softly as she floated into her room on a cloud of bliss.

Her serenity was broken when pain exploded in the back of her skull, causing bright spots to appear before her eyes before her vision went black and she fell to the floor, unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys! Guess what? I GET TO GO TO NEW YORK! Which also means if I get lucky and get tickets, I will get to see the 10****th**** anniversary of Wicked on Broadway? It worked out with a lot of maneuvering, but I leave for my school on September 2****nd**** at 3:30 in the morning. Now that I got that all figured out, I realized it has been forever since I updated this. Special shout-out to Exotic Peach Blossom. You are welcome for all the help when redoing Bro'mance. As your name suggests, you are a peach! Seriously people, you should go read her stories!**

Elphaba slowly came to with a moan. Her head felt like it was splitting in two. She lifted a hand in an effort to relieve the pain and was startled to find a rough rope tied to her wrist, with the other end tied to the leg on the table a few feet away. She looked around her surroundings as the fear built in her. Hanging from the far wall was an empty Elephant skull, its empty eyes staring eerily at her. There was not much else in the room aside from the skull and the table that held the rope. She was seated on the cracked floor against the wall across from the skull. She looked down at herself and was confused to see herself clad in her dress from the night before. The fear spiked when the door opened and Frex walked in with a smirk on his face. She knew there was no help for her here and she was at his mercy.

Melena woke the next morning and made her way to Elphaba's room, with the intent to check in on her after her confrontation with Frex the previous evening. As she opened the door she almost stumbled over Chistery who was sitting forlornly in the doorway.

"Chistery? What's wrong? Why aren't you with Elphaba?" Melena was concerned for the monkey as he normally slept in the bed with Elphaba. Her concern and worry grew when she saw the bed was empty and Chistery started chattering away urgently. She looked down and followed him over to the desk as he kept screeching and tugging on her dress.

As she neared the desk, Chistery jumped up and grabbed a sheet of paper that had been lying propped against a stack of books. She raised a hand, trembling to her mouth as she read what was written on the paper, before running out of the room, shouting for Oscar. He came out of his room, sleep still written on his face, giving way to concern when he saw Melena's tears.

"He has her! He's kidnapped her!" Melena was quickly growing hysterical, while Oscar's confusion grew.

"Wait! What? Calm down! Who's kidnapped who?" Oscar was doing his best to calm Melena so he could get the story out of her.

"Frex! He's got Elphaba!" Melena fairly shrieked this. Oscar took one look at the note in her hand and immediately called for the guards.

As the Captain of the Guard arrived with several soldiers in tow, Fiyero came out and stopped short when he saw the commotion in the hallway. "What in the world? What is going on?"

"It's Elphaba."

"What do you mean? She I fine, I dropped her at her door last night!"

"Apparently Frex still got to her, as she has been kidnapped by him, and he has no plans of ransoming her back. According to his note, he has taken care of this 'nuisance' permanently." The blood drained from Fiyero's face at this.

Oscar laid out the situation to the guards with instructions to do whatever it took to find Frex and bring Elphaba back.

"This was an incredibly dumb move on his part, but with this move, I can finally do what I should have done in the first place and send the bastard to Southstairs, if not the gates of Hell."

Elphaba watched as Frex came closer, but kept her face impassive, giving him no hint of the fear bubbling inside of her.

"What do you want with me? You won't get away with this! My father will come for me and then you'll be sorry!" Frex just laughed at her and shook his head. "If he cares so much for you, why was it so easy for me to get you in the first place? No, he will not be coming for you!" Elphaba did not answer, for she knew it was her own fault for not telling Oscar of her fears of Frex following her in the first place. Satisfied with that shot, Frex continued speaking.

"Stupid girl. You really think I have not thought of that? This place is only temporary before you are moved to your new 'home' where uppity females know their place and duties."

"And just what are these duties that I am going to be doing?" Despite her best efforts, her voice wavered at the end of the question. Frex smirked at her fear and looked at her.

"You really want to know? I have found a man who will pay me well for you. Men will pay good money to him to have a taste of a young thing like you, and the fact that you are the Wizard's bastard daughter will drive those prices and profits even higher, and I will receive a large share of those profits!" he could not help but gloat at his good fortune.

Elphaba's expression was one of horror as his meaning dawned on her. "YOU BASTARD! You can't do this to me! My father is the Wizard and he will punish you and put you to death for this!" She spat at Frex and lunged for him but was jerked back roughly as she reached the end of the rope on her wrist.

Frex's face grew purple with rage at her outburst and he backhanded her, causing her to cry out in pain and raise a hand to her stinging cheek. After years of beating on young children, he knew just how to strike for the maximum amount of pain, without leaving a mark behind. He smiled evilly at her.

"Mustn't damage the merchandise now must we? Get some rest dearie, for tomorrow you will be presented to your new master and his girlfriend."

With that cruel parting shot, he left; slamming and locking the door behind him and Elphaba slumped against the wall, tears of pain and fear running down her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Ummm hey there? Please don't kill me for disappearing! Life has gotten busy with preparations for school in New York, plus the bet I had going with Exotic Peach Blossom, who must now update because I have lol. I have to figure out how to pack for several months into 2 suitcases and a carry on, which is harder than it sounds. Exotic Peach Blossom, thank you so much for agreeing to beta for the rest of the story and I really appreciate the chance I have been given to get to know you better through e-mail and messaging on here! This one is for you! **

Oscar paced the floor in his study. It had been two days since Elphaba had been kidnapped, and there hadn't been any sightings of either Frex, or her. Oscar was worried over the fact that there had not been any demands for ransom either.

Melena watched him, worry evident in her dark eyes. Worry for Oscar, for Fiyero, and perhaps most of all, for Elphaba.

"Oscar, you can't keep doing this to yourself! You need to stay strong! Elphaba is going to need you when we bring her home."

At this, Oscar whirled around, his dark eyes, so much like Elphaba's, flashed in anger.

"Oz Dammit Melena! How can I be there for her if she comes home when I couldn't protect her in the first place? I wasn't there for her for the first 16 years of her life and now it seems I can't protect her even now that I have found her! It's my fault! I should have been able to protect her!" Melena did not flinch at his harsh tone.

"You have to keep faith. Trust your men, you know them, and they are loyal to you and love Elphaba dearly! They will do anything for you and her… they'll find her and bring her back safely. No one could have foreseen this. We all thought the issue was done after the ball."

"I SHOULD HAVE! I am her father! And what do fathers do? They _protect_ their daughters and it seems I have failed in that. What if she's hurt? She's probably terrified!" with that, Oscar's strength seemed to fail him and he collapsed to his knees, his hands covering his face as he sobbed out his fear and worry.

Melena rose gracefully from her perch in the window sill and wrapped her arms around him. "Hold on Oscar. They will find her and bring her home. You have to believe that. I know they will! And in the meantime, if Elphaba is anything like her father," she gave Oscar a knowing smirk, "she will do everything she can to get away and back to safety. She will not give up. What do you intend to tell her while she was gone? How you sat around and moped like a child or would you rather show her the strong, fearless father she wants and loves?"

"And what if we don't find her, then what?" At that Melena got truly angry.

"Oscar Gabriel Diggs this is not the man neither Elphaba nor I know and love. That man would not be thinking like that. The man we know would be out there searching right alongside his men and not thinking about his daughter's possible death. That is _not _going to happen!" With that she hauled him up to his feet and sent a messenger to summon the Captain of the Guard.

Elphaba was not going to just sit there and do nothing while Frex tried to sell her off. After her crying jag, she set to work attempting to undo the rope tied around her wrist. Despite her efforts, the rope stayed tight around her wrist. Elphaba regretted kicking her shoes off when she had said goodnight to Fiyero at her door. If anything, she felt she would have been able to break the heel and saw through the rope. As untying it had not worked, she looked around the room for anything she might be able to use to cut through it. Seeing nothing she muttered in frustration and started to lose hope. She would just have to try and fight through whatever came next. She quickly stifled any sounds she was making when Frex came through the door, talking to the shortest blonde woman Elphaba had ever seen.

"I am so sorry Avaric couldn't make it today Master Frex. He had some other business to attend to and sent me to look over the new merchandise and make sure it is everything he wants. You know, make sure it is 'pure.'" The blonde woman giggled, before elbowing Frex in the side.

Elphaba grew angry at this and gave a low growl of frustration. Though muffled, the sound still reached the woman's ears.

"Oh that is quite all right my dear. I can handle the product for as long as needed. Tell me however, does Master Avaric know when he might be able to _personally _oversee what he is purchasing?"

"It should be just a few days hence. I need to spend some time alone with the girl. I need to make sure she is everything Avie has been looking for. This one will not be sold to just _any_ man, but will be going to some very interesting clientele. So would you please leave? I can let myself out when I am done." Frex hesitated, before nodding and leaving the room. The woman waited until she heard the front door to the building close before she turned to look at the girl in front of her.

Elphaba studied the petite woman in front of her and saw something flash in her eyes. She could have sworn it was recognition, but it was gone to quickly to be sure. She looked up at the blonde powder puff with fire in her eyes.

"I may be a teenager tied to a wall, but I will overcome whatever it is you and your sick perverted boyfriend have in store for me. I will not make it easy! I will not submit! My father will come for me and then you'll be sorry! I won't let you do this to me! How much of a coward is this boyfriend of yours anyways?" Elphaba sneered at the woman. "To send his _girlfriend_ to do his dirty work?"

"Elphie! Would you please be quiet for a clock tick!" Elphaba blinked, taken aback. She looked at the woman warily. "Why did you call me Elphie?"

"Well your name is Elphaba is it not? Elphie is just perkier!"

"So you would change my name too for these clients?" Elphaba spat at the woman, who simply sighed and shook her head.

"All right. Let me start at the beginning," She paused to collect her thoughts. "My name is Galinda Upland, and I am a friend of your fathers. And I am not here to hurt you." Elphaba raised an eyebrow in response.

"Really? Because that is not what I am hearing with all this talk about clients and being pure! Forgive me if I do not believe you!" spat Elphaba.

"Please be quiet and let me explain. I know who you are. You are the daughter of the Wizard of Oz. I am an undercover agent working for your father and the Gale Force to bust a major child prostitution ring here in the Emerald City. I am posing as the girlfriend to the man we believe is the head of this ring. Please…trust me Elphie…I am not here to harm you. Only to do what I can to help you." At this Elphaba's eyes lit up.

"You're going to get me out of here?"

"Unfortunately, no. I can't do that, not without jeopardizing myself, you and the others involved in this. I can however, let your father know where you are and the Gale Force will take it from there. If I untie you, it will raise Frex's suspicions and you won't be safe until he is caught. I need you to be patient and do whatever you can to not anger either Frex, or Avaric."

At the mention of Avaric, Elphaba looked up at Galinda in fear. "You mean, that wasn't just a lie? He really is going to be coming here to…you know?" Galinda looked at the teenager sadly, wishing with all her heart she could do more to get Elphaba out of this horrendible situation.

"No, that was not a lie. Hopefully, he will not do anything other than look you over. Do whatever you can to obey them and do not make them angry, unless that is your only chance to escape. I am going to give you something to help with the rope though. Do not use it until absolutely necessary." Galinda warned Elphaba in hushed tones.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at Galinda. "You aren't telling me something." Galinda just looked at her steadily and handed her a small blade that she could easily hide. It wouldn't do any damage to a person but it would help cut through the rope when the time came.

"I must go and hopefully we will not see each other again until this is all over and you are safe. Remember, my warning."

Elphaba looked up at Galinda, determined, and nodded. Galinda smiled at her before leaving and closing the door softly behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days dragged by for Elphaba. The building in which she remained was not warm by any means and she only had on her thin dress from the ball, and she was cold and hungry. Frex made a habit of stopping by just to taunt her, but he never brought food or anything warm. She was starting to shiver constantly and beginning to have difficulty concentrating on anything, and was becoming very drowsy.

She wanted so badly to use the blade that Glinda had given her to get out and never look back, but if the blonde was to be believed, it would have to wait until the opportune moment presented itself. However, she had taken to sawing through the rope a little at a time in order to be able to get out when the time came. It did not help that her fingers were frozen or that she was shivering non-stop.

* * *

Frex had just come back from his daily taunting when Glinda fell into step with him. He was startled, but remained polite. After all, this was the girlfriend of the man who would take Elphaba off of his hands forever.

"Why, Miss Glinda, what brings you here today? Have you a message from Avaric?" There was no answer, so he tried again to start a conversation.

"Fine day is it not?" This time, Glinda stopped and looked at him before she began to chant in a strange language. "Miss Glinda?" Frex began to grow drowsy and shook his head to clear the fog, but to no avail, as the fog in his mind grew thicker, he lost consciousness. He never felt or saw the bubble forming around him, rendering him invisible to the naked eye. Glinda then skillfully navigated the bubble through the busy streets to the private entrance of the Emerald City's most notorious prison, Southstairs.

* * *

Oscar stood in his study, attempting to concentrate on the duties that could not be set aside just for the sake of his missing daughter. He was not having much luck and was startled at the sudden banging on the door. He became even more confused when Fiyero burst in breathing hard.

"Oscar, you have to come to Southstairs right now! They have Frex in custody!"

"And Elphaba?"

"I don't know. All I was told is that Frex is in custody and he has a message for you. Melena is already there waiting for us."

The pair arrived at the prison, and Oscar nodded at his Captain of the Guard.

"Where is he? And what of my daughter?"

"I'm sorry sir, but there's no sign of Miss Elphaba. Frex had been dumped in the entrance, unconscious with a note pinned to his shirt. He's now in one of the cells underground. " The captain handed Oscar the note which was written entirely in pink ink.

"Your Ozness, this was also pinned to his shirt." The Captain passed over a light pink rosebud with a silver crescent moon charm tied to the stem with a white ribbon. Oscar took the offerings and quickly skimmed the note.

_Oscar, forgive the familiarity, but this note contains matters of mutual interest. My work has overlapped with your desire to find your daughter. She is being held at the abandoned Corn Exchange in the Southeastern Slums of the Emerald City. Frex has sold her to a man who "collects" young women for his own sick entertainment. This man is the one I have been paired with to investigate on assignment for the past year. He has not touched her yet, but I fear time is running out. I have been able to contact your daughter and help her as much as I was able. You must hurry. I fear she is taking ill and I do not know how much time she has before this man decides to collect on his newest purchase._

There was no signature, but Oscar knew who it was from.

Fiyero was confused by the lack of ownership. "Why is there no signature? How are we to know this is authentic?"

Before Oscar could answer, Melena spoke up. "Fiyero, did you see the rose and moon that came with the note?" At his nod of ascent, she continued.

"That combined with the note is used by an elite member of the Gale Force who specializes in delicate undercover work that the normal, male soldiers can't do, such as issues involving children, and women. She is a longtime member and has been working to stop a teenage prostitution ring over the past year. This is her special symbol. She has no reason to lie."

As she finished explaining, the Captain spoke up. "As muc would like to go full tilt towards the Corn Exchange and get Miss Elphaba home, and I trust this note, as I personally know the sender, I must get the same information out of Frex, and in order to do that, he needs to be conscious. I can tell you extracting this information will not be pretty. Southstairs is infamous for a reason."

* * *

Elphaba had finally succeeded in cutting almost all the way through the rope. All it would take is a good tug to get the rest and she would be free. As she made the final cuts, she heard the door open to the building and hurriedly tucked the blade behind her where it would not be found. Despite the slow speed of coherent thought, she knew she was in trouble when the person that came through the door was not Frex or Glinda. She knew she was not strong enough to fight him off, not with the lack of food, and being so cold it was difficult to move easily. It could only be one person: Avaric, and for her that meant trouble.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey guys! This is coming to you from my room at William Paterson University! I am not in New York at the moment; however, I can see the NY skyline from the window of my neighbor's room. Not to many chapters to go after this, but enjoy this one!**

Frex awoke to a searing pain spreading across his back and he cried out as the whip descended across his back once again.

"I'll ask you again, where is Miss Elphaba?" The Captain was personally overseeing Frex's punishment and growled out the question.

"I told you, I don't know! I sold her and I don't know where he took her!"

"LIAR!" The Captain roared before cracking the whip once again.

"Okay okay! I'll tell you, but please don't hurt me again" Frex whimpered, and the Captain became disgusted at the pitiful man in front of him.

"Glad to see you have had a change of heart! Now tell me where she is and I may be inclined to help get you out of here."

"I took her from in front of her room and I stashed her in the abandoned corn exchange in the slums of the city. I sold her to a Master Avaric and he's going to share the profits off of her with me. I was finally going to be rid of her taunting me with her very existence."

The Captain nodded and walked away from Frex. He heard him screaming. "What about getting me out of here?!" The Captain smiled as he turned around and spoke. "You actually believed that I would help scum like you? You are pathetic. Miss Elphaba is a symbol of all that is good and innocent in these times, and you tried to take that away. You are a sick monster and I will never help those like you."

With that he turned on his heel and walked away. As he left, he added as an afterthought, "I guess I forgot to tell you, the Wizard has ordered you to be put to death once we have her back safely. You will be publicly hung in the Emerald City square." He left the prison with Frex's screams echoing in his ears.

Oscar watched as the Captain came back. He did not have to ask, as the man caught his eye and spoke. "Frex has confirmed everything the note told us, including his plans to sell Elphaba into prostitution, although I believe this Master Avaric planned on fleecing him since they were supposed to share in the profits. As we speak, an elite group of forcers are mobilizing, and I would advise you and Fiyero to come with as she may be terrified at not seeing any familiar faces.

* * *

Elphaba knew she was in trouble as she watched Avaric move closer and crouch in front of her.

"Well well well, what have we here? A pretty new plaything for me?" Elphaba gathered up as much spit as she could and hurled it in his face, nailing him square in between the eyes. She glared at him with all the hate burning in her heart. He lifted a hand and wiped his face, and for a moment she feared he was going to strike her, but he didn't. Instead he looked at her before throwing his head back and letting loose a great rumbling laugh.

"Oh finally! A girl with spirit! You and I are going to have lots of fun together dear." This did not ease Elphaba's fears. If anything it made her situation all the more dire. He was more unpredictable than she had previously thought which made him all the more dangerous. He moved in closer and she could feel his putrid breath across her face. Elphaba tried to turn her face away but he gripped her chin. "Now now, no turning away from the one who is going to let you have lots of fun!" He giggled at that as if he was a small child. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Let's see if you are green all over hmm? I imagine most would be put off by the green, but I kind of like it." With that he tried to put his mouth across hers in an obscene parody of a kiss. As soon as she felt his tongue probing hers, she heard Glinda's voice inside her head, urging her that this was the time to make good on her help. Elphaba bit down as hard as she could and tasted blood in her mouth. Avaric reeled back in shock and pulled her to her feet, which was the moment she had been waiting for. She vaguely recalled reading about SING and without thinking about it put it into action. She flew at Avaric in a rage, hitting him first in the Solar Plexus, than jammed her foot down into his instep. Unfortunately, her feet were still bare and did not do much damage. Instinctively, her hand flew up, driving her palm up into his nose, and finally rammed her knee into his groin. He stumbled back and Elphaba did the only thing she could think of and ran. She had just made it to the door of the room when she felt him grab her arm, jerking her back into the room. She heard the bone crack a split second before a white hot pain shot through her body, making her cry out and bringing tears flooding to her eyes. This pain was worse than anything Frex had ever done to her.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Avaric dragged her back by her broken arm, making the pain spike to an entirely new level. He threw her against the wall, causing her to hit her head in the process, hard enough that her vision wavered and she saw stars. He grabbed her again before her vision cleared and threw her to the ground before climbing on top of her and putting a hand around her throat, cutting off her air. The pain coursing through her made it difficult to fight but she struggled anyway. She was rapidly losing what little strength she did have and was no match for him. She felt him fumble with his belt and shuddered as he stroked up and down her thigh with his free hand, moving ever closer to her most intimate parts. As he continued his assault on her, it grew difficult to breathe and her vision faded to gray, then black, and she could imagine her father calling her as she slipped away from reality, losing consciousness.

_Elphaba!_

_Papa help me!_


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I know I promised on update to some of you on Sunday, then I discovered a ton of homework for Monday I had forgotten about, so I had to do that. Life has gotten busy with school and everything and a trip into NYC for the first time: yes I did get to see Wicked, which is the 2****nd**** time I have seen it. Again, I am sorry but here you go. And just so everyone knows: this chapter kicked my butt and has been difficult to write. I knew what was supposed to happen but it was not coming out in writing the way I wanted it too. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE MORE VIOLENT THAN I NORMALLY DO.**

The group of Gale Soldiers assigned to join the Wizard and Fiyero was a somber one, for both men could see the worry mingled with anger glisten in the eyes of each man standing at attention. The intensity in the air was thick, that one could almost slice it with a knife. The group knew where they were headed, but they were afraid of what they would find. That same fear resonated deep within the hearts of the entire group, down to the last soldier.

As the group made it to the corn exchange, the tension grew even thicker. The tension shattered when a shrill scream tore through the air. Oscar lunged forward towards the door, only to be yanked back by his captain of the guard.

"Why did you pull me back? That is my daughter in there you bastard!" The Captain's expression turned grim as he explained.

"We do not know the current situation and just barging in may do more harm than good at this point! If you want your daughter back safely, you and Master Fiyero will obey my orders, despite your status." Reluctantly, Oscar nodded and pulled back.

After assuring himself of Oscar and Fiyero's compliance, he nodded to one of the men, who drew a slim metal pick from his pocket and set to work on the door, making quick work of the lock. Soon, relief filled Oscar's heart, hearing the gentle click of the lock as the door slid open. Silently, the men filed into the building, each with their ears tuned to the slightest of sounds. Their worry increased as the sounds of a struggle reached them. This time, the captain could not hold back Oscar as he and Fiyero raced for the stairs. As they burst through the door, the sight that met them sickened them.

"Elphaba!"

* * *

Angry at Elphaba's lack of participation, Avaric backhanded her across the face, the diamond ring he wore tearing across her cheek. When that failed to get a response, he repeatedly swung his belt down across her torso and legs, screaming at her.

"Open your eyes dammit! I know you want this! Now be a good girl and tell me how good it feels to have my hands in a place no man has ever been!" He continued his crazed rage and rained down painful blows on Elphaba's already beaten form.

* * *

Elphaba felt as though she was swimming in a thick fog. She vaguely remained aware of the feel of Avaric's fingers touching her between her legs and every fiber of her being screamed to move away from the intrusion and the pain ripping through her, but her body refused to obey. She could have sworn she heard her father call her name but found she had no strength or energy to even try and respond. It was with open arms that she welcomed the blackness as the fog in her mind grew even heavier and she lost all consciousness.

Avaric was so intent on his activities with Elphaba that he was startled out of his rage when a hand grabbed his wrist as he went to bring the belt down across Elphaba's torso once again. It was with panic that he realized he was looking at the Wizard's Captain of the Guard. He started to struggle.

"You don't want to do that." The Captain spoke in a deceptively calm voice, but as Avaric looked into the man's eyes, the malevolent gleam told him the truth of his situation. Desperate, he grabbed the dagger in the Captains belt and swung it at the man, catching him in the arm, causing the Captain to lose his grip. Avaric stumbled away and raced towards the door only to be met with Fiyero blocking his only means of escape. He swung the knife again, but Fiyero, having grown up in the Vinkus dodged the knife and grabbed Avaric's arm. Without thinking, he twisted it, causing Avaric to cry out in pain.

"Not so tough now against someone who can fight back now are you?" Fiyero sneered at the older man and let go, pushing him away, and causing him to stumble to the ground. Fiyero spit on him before turning to face the interior of the room. As Avaric looked around, he realized he was well and truly trapped as more soldiers streamed into the tiny room. He raised the knife and made a desperate lunge across the room towards Elphaba in an attempt to gain a hostage. Oscar, who was headed towards his daughter, drew the dagger the soldiers had insisted he carry and praying to every God and deity he knew, threw the knife at Avaric, striking him in the stomach. It seemed time itself slowed to a halt and Avaric froze and let out an inhuman howl before taking the knife out of his stomach and attempting to advance towards the Wizard before he stumbled and fell. Everyone watched with bated breath to see if he would rise again, but the knife seemed to have done its job and Avaric breathed his last.

With the threat of Avaric out of the way, Oscar made his way over to Elphaba. His heart broke at the sight of his daughter lying unconscious and injured on the floor. He let out a breath, noticing for the first time that it was cold enough in the room for him to see his breath. With a trembling hand, he reached down, looking for a pulse. When he could not find one, he let the tears he had been holding at bay to fall.

"No! She can't be dead! I just got her back!" Everyone watched as he broke down. Fiyero gently laid a hand on Oscar's shoulder and leaned down, attempting to deny what Oscar was saying.

It was as he placed two fingers on the pulse point in her neck and waited, that he felt the most wonderful thing in the world: her pulse. He quickly jumped into action.

"I've got a pulse! It's weak but it's there. She needs a hospital, now!" The skin under his hand was cold, but as he put a hand to her forehead, he realized she was burning withy fever. Quickly, he stripped off his coat and gently lifted her into his arms as the group made their way to the carriage.

As they got to the hospital, Fiyero was forced to release her into the medical staff's care.

Oscar made to follow, but was stopped by the Doctor.

"Sir you cannot go in there!"

"But, but I am the Wonderful Wizard of Oz and that is my daughter clinging to life in there. I am going in!" Oscar exploded and grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"I don't give a damn if you are the Unnamed God himself, you cannot go in there! Now if you want your daughter to live, I suggest you unhand me and let me do my job! Rest assured sir, she is in the best hands possible right now." With a swirl of his white coat, he whisked away through the doors Elphaba had been taken through moments before, leaving Oscar and Fiyero with nothing to do but wait and try not to give in to the desperate thoughts running through their minds.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: hey guys! Next chapter up **** I want to give a shout out to Maddy (Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies) for being such a wonderful friend and amazing author! Go check her stories out! They are wonderful! Also thanks to Exotic Peach Blossom for being so patient as I bounce questions and ideas off her and waking her up at all hours of the day and night :P Also, fan fiction is being weird and did not show my new story on the main page or send alerts out to my followers. It's called Darkness of the Night, so check it out!**

Hours drifted by, marked only by the shadows cast by the sun's light through the stark, sterile white room. Oscar and Fiyero waited, trying not to their imaginations run wild as to what could possibly be taking so long. Finally, the doors opened to reveal the doctor who had spoken to Oscar what seemed a life time ago.

He turned exhausted eyes on the pair, wishing with all his heart he had better news to pass along. Oscar looked up with hope in his eyes as the doctor approached.

"Well? Is she going to be okay?" Oscar's heart sank as the doctor hesitated before answering.

"Honestly, your Ozness, I have no idea. She is lucky you brought her in when you did or she would for sure have not survived. As it is, I am still not sure she is going to, and if she does, what kind of state she will be in." The doctor's words did nothing to calm Oscar's fears.

"What do you mean, _if_ she survives?" Oscar almost shouted this at the poor man.

"She is suffering from severe hypothermia, malnourishment, and dehydration. She has significant blood loss from the whipping she received. Her arm is broken, but that is the least of my worries. Right now, it is the lack of oxygen to her brain, compounded by the blow to her head which worries me the most. Until, or even if she wakes up, there is no way to tell. However, she is a fighter and I don't see her giving up easily."

"Can we at least see her?" The doctor looked at Oscar and for perhaps the first time saw not the Wizard, but a father scared out of his mind about the well-being of his daughter.

He nodded slowly and turned away as he was paged for another patient, only to be stopped by Fiyero's next question.

"Was she…." he swallowed before trying again. "Was she raped?" There was a tense silence in the room as they waited for an answer.

The doctor looked at them a moment, before answering. "If you mean, did he take her virginity, then no. However, based on what I have been told, she was assaulted, and she _will_ need help coming to terms with that"

The Wizard, looked on with sad eyes, at how small and frail Elphaba looked laying limp in the hospital bed. His heart sank, as his eyes drifted towards the multitude of machines hooked up to her. And though he presented a strong façade in front of Fiyero and the doctor, in truth, seeing her lying there almost broke him.

The next few days were trying on both Fiyero and Oscar. They did not leave Elphaba's bed side at all until Melena grew fed up with the both of them.

"We can't leave! What if she wakes up and we aren't here? What if she needs something?" Fiyero was not pleased at being kicked out of the room.

"That is my daughter lying, unconscious in that bed! You expect me to just leave her there when I couldn't protect her in the first place?" At Oscar's words, Melena turned on him, her eyes flashing.

"_Your daughter? Your daughter?_ In case you haven't noticed, she is my daughter too in all the ways that matter! Do you think you are the only one suffering right now? Well you aren't. I unlike you am trying to make myself useful instead of wasting away next to her. There is an entire country outside this room looking to YOU for answers as to how this happened and if she is going to be okay. You are not the only one suffering! Now out! Both of you! Get some food, bathe and get some sleep. You two do not look much better than Elphaba herself! If there is news, I will send for you right away. Until then, get out!"

With a sigh, Melena sank down into the chair that Fiyero had just vacated, looking like the hounds of hell were after him.

She looked at Elphaba, gently holding the girl's emerald hand in her own, listening to her gentle breathing, before licking her lips to speak.

"I've been told that people in comas can hear if you talk to them, and may even help them. I don't know if it's true, but I have to talk or I will go mad. I love your father and absolutely _hate_ yelling at both him and Fiyero, but they needed to get out and get some fresh air. It's been 72 hours since we found you, and we are all a mess. Me, your father, Fiyero…did you know there have been people sending cards and gifts and just about anything else imaginable to you? They love you. We all do. I know you feel safe in your mind right now, but we miss you. Please come back to us. I am begging you, please…please come back to us. Please open those pretty brown eyes for me!"

She sat there for several hours and must have drifted off before she was startled awake by a hand on her shoulder. She looked around for a moment before her gaze landed on Glinda looking down at her with a sad smile.

"How is she?" Glinda may not have known Elphaba long, but she still felt for the girl.

Melena looked up, sadly, trying not to cry. "She's in a coma and the doctor isn't sure how alert she will be when she wakes up. She was strangled and deprived of oxygen to her brain for a short while" Melena's voice trails off, tears shimmering in her eyes. A choked sob vibrated deep within her throat. Closing her eyes, she struggled to regain her composure, for it wouldn't do Elphaba, nor herself any good to break down now. "As well as…a violent blow to the head."

Glinda looked at her and whispered "I am so sorry; I feel like I should have gotten her out sooner, at least then" slowly, Glinda turned her soft blue eyes to Elphaba's unconscious form, her once beautiful skin, now a pale, sickly looking green, "none of this would have happened." Melena looked up at her in shock.

"You do realize that if you had gotten her out before Avaric and Frex were dealt with, she would never have been safe right? Avaric is now dead and Frex will be soon. If you had not given her the blade, she would have been unable to fight back and she would not be in the hospital right now. She would be dead." With that, she broke down, sobbing into Glinda's shoulder. "We almost lost her Glinda and we still might."

Glinda looked surprised at first before gathering Melena into her arms and rocking her as she would a child. "Do not say that. Even from the little time I spent with her, I know she will not give up without a fight."

Eventually, Melena calmed and took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Thank you. I needed to break down and I could not bear it if Oscar saw me like that." Glinda smiled and the two women spoke quietly for a while before just sitting together, taking quiet comfort and support from each other until a small voice broke the silence in the barren room

"Mama?"


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Here you go! We are approaching the end, but this is not the end. I plan to finish this before updating **_**Darkness of the Night.**_** I also changed the title and added a new chapter to one of my one shots. It was previously called **_**My Journal**_**, but I changed it to **_**Thoughts of a Witch**_**. Feel free to go check those out, and enjoy this chapter!**

The first thing Elphaba was aware of was pain, stabbing, aching pain that spread over her entire body. She tried to open her eyes, but found she did not have the energy. She became vaguely aware of voices speaking around her, but their meaning was undistinguishable. Once more, she tried to open her eyes, and succeeded, only to moan and shut them against the bright light blinding her. This time she opened them slowly and looked around the small room. She grew confused at the drab room. This was not where she had been held captive for two weeks, or her room at home. As she looked around, her gaze landed on Melena, sitting curled into a chair next to her bed.

"Mama? It hurts. " Melena's heart broke, hearing how small and weak Elphaba sounded. Glinda squeezed Melena's shoulder before speaking. "I'll go alert the doctor that she is awake." With that she turned on her heels and quickly left the room

Elphaba only became vaguely aware of the pink blur that left the room for a moment before a wave of pain sliced through her. All she could focus on at the moment was breathing through the pain that seemed to consume her entire being. She grew more and more terrified as she failed to recognize where she was. The last thing she remembered was Avaric and his roaming fingers in her most intimate areas. As the memories of the past two weeks came back to her, she grew more and more hysterical.

"Elphaba, sweetie, it's okay…you're safe now. He can't hurt you again!" Melena tried desperately to calm the distraught girl down, to no avail. The tears and dry heaves kept coming. It was with relief that Melena saw the doctor come rushing into the room. The hysterical girl in front of him did not faze him and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He took a gentle hold on Elphaba's arms and forced her to look at him. He did not say anything, just sat there patiently, his quiet nature taking over and allowing the girl her own time.

Elphaba slowly calmed as she took in the kind gaze of the man sitting on her bed. Instinctively, she knew he was there to help and the fact that he did not force her to say anything or restrain her stilled the fear from her heart. Even his grip on her arms was strangely comforting.

Eventually, her breathing slowed and she looked up, the Doctor smiled. "Better?" She nodded.

"Good." With that he turned to Melena and spoke. "I understand she views you as her mother, but right now, would you please give us some privacy?" It was phrased as a question, but it was unmistakably a command.

She looked at Elphaba, lying in the bed, hurting, and gave a small nod before exiting. As she made her way back to the waiting room, she was almost knocked over by Oscar as he came flying through the room, followed closely by Fiyero.

"Is it true? She's awake? She's going to be okay?" The questions were fired at her so fast, she had trouble understanding him. She shook her head.

"Yes, she is awake, but we don't know the extent of any of the damage yet. She woke up and grew hysterical almost immediately. The doctor eventually got her to calm down and he is performing some tests right now. He should be able to tell us more soon." Oscar sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"So, it's back to more waiting?" He sighed. "Haven't we done enough waiting already?" He sat heavily in one of the uncomfortable chairs. Melena just sat quietly next to him.

"She seemed to recognize me, she called me mama. The first thing she told me was that it hurts. Oh Oscar, I don't know what to say or do for her. I want to help, but I feel so useless." The three sat in the waiting room, each holding onto the hope that Elphaba had awakened not only on her own, but had recognized Melena. A couple hours later, the doctor came back out. He held out a hand as they all began to speak at once.

"I am happy to say I have much better news this time. She seems to be doing okay. We performed several tests to determine where she is at mentally, and initial brain scans show very minimal damage. She may be hazy for a little while regarding the past few weeks, but as far as functions, education, recognition etc., she should be just fine. I also conducted a few tests to check the state of her hypothermia, and that seems to be progressing nicely. She still has a long road to recovery, but given time, she should be okay."

They all heaved a sigh of relief, before Fiyero asked, "Can we see her?"

"She is asleep at the moment, but if you are quiet and do not wake her up, I don't see why not."

Fiyero was confused. "Asleep? But she just woke up again! Why would she sleep if she is going to be okay?"

"She was unconscious, not asleep. During that time, her mind is not resting. Her body is also using all its energy to heal itself from the injuries sustained during her capture. She almost died, and her body needs rest in order to have the strength to heal. She will most likely sleep a lot these next few days, and be groggy and confused when she is awake. Do not worry, that is natural. Go on ahead."

They all started forward, getting in each other's way, before laughing at themselves. Finally, Melena spoke up.

"Oscar, you are her father, you go spend some time with her first." He looked at her, searching her eyes for a long moment before nodding.

"When this is over, you and I need to have a serious talk with Elphaba, about us." She looked at him with a radiant smile, and grabbed a confused Fiyero by the arm to sit back down.

Oscar stepped quietly into the room and eased himself down into the chair next to the bed and tried to keep what the doctor had said, in the forefront of his mind. Mentally, he kept repeating that she would be just fine in his head, until his racing heart, finally stilled. He reached over and smoothed an errant curl away from her face before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "Hi Papa. Love you." She smiled sleepily before falling back into a deep slumber. He smiled at her.

"I love you too sweetie." It was that simple affirmation from her that finally convinced Oscar that things just might turn out okay.


End file.
